The Year that Never Was at the Jeffersonian
by Stitch54
Summary: An extra story to Alien Skull on the Human Body. Again, knowledge of both shows is advisable. Martha Jones is heading north to New York, and needs to stop for a while, and the Jeffersonian welcomes her with open arms.
1. Martha's Arrival

_**Author's Note: Here it is. The extra story. This story does not have to be read for you to understand The Alien Skull on the Human Body, but it just a bit of fun. Input from readers would be nice as the story could become so many things.**_

_**Info: Set after the Doctor Who episode Sound of Drums and before the episode The Last of the Time Lords from the third series, and in season four of Bones way before Booth's operation and dream.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: Martha's Arrival**

Martha Jones had been travelling the Earth for five months now. She had watched the Earth turn to chaos in a matter of days. Harold Saxon was history now, and the Master reigned supreme. She had spent the past few months in America, and was now heading north along the west coast to New York where she was going to catch a boat to her next destination.

She had been informed when she entered Virginia State that accommodation was made ready for her in Washington D.C. and that she could stay there as long as she needed. Transport would also be waiting for her on the city's outskirts in the first park she came across. Martha was nearly there, and as the sun set she could see what was left of the metal railings that outlined it.

Through the dark of night, she saw headlights of a car, and headed towards it. She flashed her torch as she got closer, and the lights flashed back. There was the sound of the car doors slamming; two people had obviously exited the vehicle. Two figures stood in the headlights, one was a tall and strong man, and the other was a slender woman.

"Martha Jones?", the man questioned through the dark as she reached them.

"Yes", she answered back.

"It is a pleasure", he added, as a large hand was put forward for her to shake.

"Thanks for doing this", she said to the two, "I wouldn't of known where to go otherwise, even with my map".

"I am ex- Special Agent Seeley Booth, and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, owner of the establishment we are staying at", the man said.

"Nice to meet you", the woman said also extending her hand for a shake.

"Come on, let's go before the Toclifane come", Booth said getting into the car.

Dr. Brennan got into the driver seat of the car which Martha could now see was FBI issue form before the Master's control and he destroyed the FBI and other special services in America. Martha hopped into the back and belted herself in.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you are the FBI Agent, so why is Dr. Brennan driving this vehicle?", Martha asked.

For the first time, in the light from inside the vehicle she could see her new friends properly for the first time. Agent Booth had short dark brown hair and his face and hair were surprisingly clean considering baths and showers didn't work anymore. Dr. Brennan was also in the same sort of condition as her college. She had long light brown hair with some curls in amongst the straighter places. Also, their clothes were not typical of the other refugees she had come across, they seemed quite normal, and not rags like everyone else was wearing.

"Well, Booth lost his licence along with his job...", Dr. Brennan started.

"And Bones could have one as she is a sort of medical doctor", Booth added.

"And we kept the car, as we persuaded the Toclifane that it would be better for getting around than other cars", Dr. Brennan finished off, "And Booth liked the sirens".

Martha smiled at the last bit. They drove off through the dark and empty streets of Washington D.C. "Are you not afraid of the wild dogs then?", Martha asked, as she heard a howl over the sound of the engine. There were no radio stations to listen to, so the car was silent.

"No, we are both good shots", Booth answered, "I suggest you get some sleep, even with the roads all empty, it will still be a good half hour before we arrive", he added as Martha yawned.

Martha decided that was a good idea so fell into semi-consciousness. Well, that was her plan. Before she knew it, she was being woken up by Dr. Brennan. "Martha. We are here", she said in a quiet tone.

"Oh, sorry, I was more tired than I thought", she said as she sat herself up and undid the seatbelt.

Dr. Brennan smiled, "It is okay. There is a more comfortable bed inside".

Martha stepped out of the car which had been parked inside of a building. Martha could tell that where the car was parked, the room was not built for cars. It looked like a huge museum hallway. "It is safer to park it in here", Booth said as he took Martha's bag off her.

"Thanks", she said as she was relieved of the almighty weight of her bag which contained her secret weapon.

A pair of young lads closed the metal doors which the car had come through and locked them with a loud clash of metal crashing into metal. She was then led through a pair of glass doors which were stuck open. Martha could tell they used to be automatic from the remnants of the sensors above them.

Through these doors was a large room. Martha had been informed that this place, the Jeffersonian, used to be a large lab and was used to solve murders. This room was full of refugees, clean refugees. As they entered, her new friends were both greeted as if they were royalty, and then she got a few confused glances as she followed them. The only place left clear of camping people was a platform in the middle. This had been left clean and empty, for what Martha guessed, science. This place was a scientist's heaven before the Master, and it seemed they wanted to keep it that way.

Martha was led past this, and towards a room in the corner. The space around the door was heavily decorated with fairy light objects and fake foliage. She could hear people inside, even though it was the early hours of the morning. "Welcome to my Palace", Booth said as he opened up his arms.

"Your palace, my office", Dr. Brennan told him.

Martha was led in only to be confronted with fourteen people waiting for her arrival. There was a desk and some sofas organised next to it to create a communal area, and the rest of the space was taken up by separate areas, separated by sheets to mark peoples boundaries so they could have their own personal space.

The chatter and banter stopped as Martha was noticed. "Everyone, this is Martha Jones", Dr. Brennan said to the group of people in the room.


	2. The Team

**The Team**

Martha Jones just smiled and waved at the open mouthed people in the room. "Hi", she said to the refugees of Washington D.C.

A dark haired woman walked over to her and gave her an almighty hug, "Angela Montenegro Miss Jones. Thank you so much for stopping here".

"No, thank you for having me", she replied back to the woman.

Before Martha knew it, a line had formed everyone ready to shake the legendary Martha Jones' hand. Booth and Dr. Brennan walked over to the desk. Booth sat down in the chair, and Dr. Brennan perched herself on the edge of the desk. They smiled as they watched the events before them unfold. This was the first time since before the Master's take over, they saw all of their friends happy at the same time.

"Dr. Jack Hodgins at your service mam", said a scruffy, curly brown haired, and bearded man looking man.

"Dr. Zack Addy, I'm Dr. Brennan's assistant", a younger lad, with wavy brown hair said to her.

"Dr. Cam Saroyan, I used to be the boss", a very pretty woman told her, and then gave a look to Agent Booth.

"Dr. Lance Sweets, psychologist and now camp psychiatrist", a young man with black hair shook her hand.

"Daisy Wick Miss Jones, I'm Lance's girlfriend", a very optimistic girl, grabbing the young doctor's arm before he could leave.

"Dr. Clark Edison, I'm one of Dr. Brennan's grad students", he said in a very formal tone.

"Vincent Nigel-Murray", a young lad with a British accent also shook her hand.

"Wendell Bray", a tall blonde boy said to her, whilst shaking her hand.

"Even in this pit of despair there is something to smile for. Colin Fisher", said a blonde haired man with nails painted black.

"Arastoo Vaziri, it is an honour Miss Jones", an Asian man said to her with an American accent.

"Caroline Julian, ex layer, nice to meet you Cherie", a short brown haired woman said to her.

"Russ Brennan, I'm Tempe's brother", he said smiling at Martha.

The last man and person for Martha to shake hands with, seemed to be a very intimidating man. "I am Max Keenan, Russ and Tempe's dad".

Martha felt rather exhausted after all these greetings. "It is nice to meet all of you. Thank you for having me".

Angela came over and took her to sit down on one of the sofas. "Is it true, that you and only you can kill the Master stone dead?", she asked.

"Leave her alone Ange, she can tell you tomorrow", Jack said for Martha.

"Come on Miss Jones, I'll show you to your quarters", Agent Booth said as he got up from the desk, "It's no Hilton, but it is a bed".

He took her across the room past all her new friends, past all the bedroom compartments, to one of her own. It was in the corner furthest away from the door, and a bed was made up on a small mat for her. There was also a pile of clean clothes, which had been provided by the girls. "We didn't know what condition you would be in when you got here. You can have a shower in the morning if you want", he told her as he placed her bag down.

"But showers don't work, the Master turned off all water supplies remember", she said at this comment.

"Ah, but we have the world's best scientists in this very room. We will explain tomorrow. You get some sleep now okay".

Martha Jones agreed with him, and lay down to go to sleep. Within minutes, everyone else had gone to bed also, and in the silence, Martha Jones fell into a deep sleep. One she hadn't had for a very long time.

* * *

Martha awoke to the sound of clattering dishes, and the smell of a cooked breakfast. The sheets separating her from the others had been closed, and by her feet, a glass of water had been left for her to drink.

She opened up the sheets and looked out into the room, the others had left, and she was the only one in the room. Martha walked out into the main lab of the Jeffersonian to see if she could find anyone. Everyone who was in this part of the building last night had obviously been taken out to build the Master's empire whilst she was asleep.

"Ah, you are awake", Dr. Brennan said from behind, "Would you like some breakfast? Booth is cooking".

"Oh yes please, but before that, could you please show me the bathroom", Martha said to her.

"Oh okay", Martha followed Dr. Brennan, and was directed in through a door. Dr. Brennan told her that these were the original toilets in the building and that the showers were in there too. Martha was still to discover how they got the water to do all these things.

Martha came out feeling clean and refreshed, and Dr. Brennan was waiting for her when she came out. "Breakfast is ready", she said, and Martha could smell cooked food.

"Do you feel better now?", the doctor asked Martha.

"Yes thank, that bed was also comfier than I thought it would be", Martha told her, which made the doctor smile.

She led Martha around the building, a kind of tour like thing. "In here", she pointed to a room to their left, "used to be Angela's office. It is now a school that we have made for all the kids here".

They carried on a bit further, "In here, used to be Cam's office, it is now where we get the water from the pipes we connected up to the river".

As they continued, Martha could see all the separate rooms made out of cardboard boxes, and some other scrap materials, for all the different families. Everywhere Martha went, she would find the people all in the same circumstances, all doing the same thing.

"Um, Dr. Brennan, no offence or anything, but when I got into Virginia, I was told I would be staying in an establishment owned by a Dr. Goodman", Martha said, remembering what Agent Booth had said last night.

"He got killed in the ten percent massacre", she said, this obviously was hard for her, as one of their own was murdered.

"I'm sorry", Martha said, feeling guilty she had brought it up now.

"Don't be, it is in the past. Booth and I found a note in his office, he must have wrote it shortly before he was killed, saying that he left the Jeffersonian to me. We then later found out, all of the other heads of the museum complex had died as well, and everyone decided I should keep all the complexes, as I was owner of one establishment already. In every building across the Smithsonian and the others there are people like this. My team and I made it a place of sanctuary for the people of D.C. and Booth took up the role as king, controlling everything that happened here on after".

"That was nice of you lot to do this", Martha said to Dr. Brennan.

"It was nothing. The people had lost nearly everything, and it was nice for them to gain something".

Martha smiled. These were very nice people, with a lot of heart. They continued on until they reached an area where the smell of food was at its strongest.

"And in here, is the kitchen, or Jack's old office", Dr. Brennan said, leading Martha in. There was a large table in the middle, and the fourteen people she met last night were all sitting around it, or were helping Booth out in the kitchen.

"Ah, good morning Miss Jones", Booth said, over the clatter of pots and pans, "What would you like? We have toast, vegetables, and baked beans".

"Oh, can I have a bit of everything?", she asked.

"Sure, Fisher, serve it up", Booth said to Fisher who had a plate at the ready.

Martha sat down, in between Dr. Brennan and Angela. They were all already eating. "Are the kids okay dear?", Max asked his daughter as she put a fork full of carrots into her mouth.

She finished chewing and then told him, "Yeah, they are solving another one of Zack's maths questions".

"Which one?", Zack asked.

"Oh, one of the remainder theorem questions, it'll take them a good fifteen minutes to solve".

Martha's food was placed before her. She guessed they were growing and making all of their own food, since the Master's rations did not cover this much. "So, back to my question last night Miss Jones", Angela said.

"Ange...", Jack started again.

"No, it's okay. It is part of my mission", Martha interrupted him.

Booth and Fisher came over from their cooking and sat down around the table to listen to Martha's story. "Well, you all know the Master is an alien yeah?", she started.

The sixteen nodded. "His species aren't very easy to kill. They can regenerate, heal themselves before your very eyes...", Martha said, before she was interrupted by an outburst from Booth.

"Great, so he is immortal".

"No, not quite. See he and someone else from his species have been coming to Earth for years, and organisations like UNIT and Torchwood have been studying them, just in case. They made a gun, with four chemicals, all spread across the globe. I have two of the four. Shoot the Master with all four chemicals in place, and he is instantly dead".

Everyone else smiled, a way to kill the Master, "No offence Miss Jones", Max said, "but you don't look like a killer. I know killers".

"Good, because my fame is wrong, I shouldn't be the one you all have hope in. It is the other alien, and his name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you don't know. He never asks to be thanked, he just does it. He is the one who sent me on this journey. He told me to find the people, and tell them my story, and that is what I am doing, because we are going to win this, the human race will win".


	3. Day One Morning

**Day One- Morning**

Breakfast made Martha Jones feel so much better and she was rather enjoying her stay here at the Jeffersonian. Half way through, a teenage boy and girl came to ask for someone to check their answer for the equation. Angela went seeing as she had finished her breakfast and Zack gave her the answer on a piece of paper.

After breakfast, Martha went to change into some of the clothes that the girls had provided. Martha laughed at the clothes as she pulled them out, so many different styles all mixed in together. There were bright sparkly tops which would stand out, natural fibred jumpers that had butterflies all over them, and skimpy mini skirts that were too short for any weather.

She decided to put on a pair of jeans which fit perfectly, and one of the less sparkly tops. She looked at herself in one of the mirrors placed in the room over by the door. "So you like my jeans", Dr. Brennan said as she entered the room carrying a load of files with the Master's crest all over them.

"Yes thank you Dr. Brennan. There is quite a collection here", Martha told her, admiring her self in the mirror as she did so.

"I know. I was just going to be me and Angela giving you some stuff, but then the others wanted to join in", she started laughing.

Martha looked at herself one last time and then looked back to the doctor and saw she was doing the work the Master gave her. "What has he given you to do exactly", she asked, not many people escaped the Master's harsh work rota.

"Oh, he has given us a load of research into some devices that he wants to mass produce as weapons for the empire".

"What kind of devices?".

"Alien ones. There was one which destroyed the automatic door mechanism with just one touch of the button, it was labelled 'sonic screwdriver', and so it was very easy to guess what its function was".

"What did you say?", Martha asked, not believing her ears.

"It was easy to guess what its function was".

"No, its name?", Martha said walking over to the doctor as she was pulling out its file.

"Sonic Screwdriver", Dr. Brennan said giving Martha the file, "Why do you know of it?".

"Yeah, just a bit", Martha told her as she flicked through the file.

Inside contained a picture of the device knew all to well from her travels. Along with them were the reports the scientists had done on it, not knowing its full potential.

"It belonged to that Doctor guy I told you about, I've seen it used on many occasions", she said looking at Dr. Brennan.

"I know you don't want the Master to win, but could you show us how it works", she asked.

Martha pondered over the thought for a minute, then answered the doctor, "Sure, as long as you tell the Master nothing about it. Also, I think the kids will like it as well".

"Thank you, it would be nice for them to see something new".

Dr. Brennan took Martha to where maybe the only thing from before the Master's control that remained of the Doctor. It was in a draw in a unit on the platform. It was clear then to Martha that this platform was kept clear for the research into the Master's weapons. "Here it is", Dr. Brennan said passing the object to Martha.

As Martha took hold of it, she felt happy remembering all the happy times she had with the Doctor. Every little indentation as this small item was familiar; the ridges of all the different parts, the different textures of the materials that cased it, and the button and the adjusting wheel attracted her fingers straight to them, as if calling her name.

"What you got there Bones?", Booth shouted as he exited Angela's old office with the kids following him ready for target practice.

"Martha knows how to use that sonic device the Master sent us", she replied, Martha still captivated by the screwdriver.

"I'll go get the others. Kids stay here, Martha Jones is going to show you something", Booth said running off.

The children's faces lit up like a candle at the sound of her name. Then simultaneously, they all ran up to the platform, and formed a circle around the two women. "Can we help you kids?", Temperance asked them.

"Is that The Martha Jones Dr. Bones?", a tall teenage boy with curly brown hair asked her.

"Yes she is, now back up, this might be dangerous", Temperance said, signalling the children to give them some space.

"Tempe'", Max said as he pushed through the crowd of children, followed by the other thirteen and Booth, "She knows how to work it?".

"Yes, and I think we should give her some space, just in case", she said as she went to join the large audience.

Martha looked up from the screwdriver only to notice that an audience had formed. "Uh, okay. Do you guys have anything electrical that doesn't work?", she asked the adults.

"Um, yeah, that computer there hasn't worked since before the Master's take over. A technician was supposed to come and fix it the day after his take over", Jack said, pointing to a computer with a load of tools around it.

It looked as if they had tried to fix it themselves. Martha adjusted it to what she thought would be the right setting. She pointed it at the computer and it made the all to familiar noise to of whistling to Martha. The electric blue light at the end, along with the sound comforted her, and she almost thought the man she was in love with was there with her. Before their very eyes the computer came back to life.

Awe swept over the crowd, and then there was a loud round of applause. Martha felt proud of herself. Throughout the rest of the morning, until about eleven, Martha was fixing all the electrical equipment in the Jeffersonian. She got the security cameras to work, brought one of the last internet ports back to life, fixed Angela's stereo, welded some metal together, and even got Booth and Dr. Brennan's phones to work.

Martha was soon exhausted, and had to sit down before she did anything else today. Max came over to join her, "Hey", she said.

"Hey, you know what I could have used that for?", he said to her.

"What?".

"Helping me to escape some sticky situations which I have had in the past".

"What, were you a criminal?".

Before he could answer her question Zack stepped in, "Hope you are not trying to get hold of one of those Max".

"Well, your history isn't too good either is it, being put in a mental hospital".

"It was a misjudgement of rationality. Dr. Brennan would like to see you Martha if you are not doing anything?".

"Yeah tell her I'll be there now, just catching my breath before I do anything else", she answered him as she sank even further into the sofa in Dr. Brennan's office.

"Okay, she is in the school room when you are ready".

He walked out, hands in pockets, just like another man she knew. "I better be going too, got a lot of washing to do", Max said getting up.

As he left, Martha looked at what she was holding in her hand, the screwdriver, "We've had some good times haven't we. Don't worry, I'll get you back to him, if it is the last thing I do", she said to if like it was alive, which was quite believable when you have been with the Doctor, and how he talked to his TARDIS.

_**Author's Note: Please don't forget to review, and some reader input would be appreciated, Martha will be there for a week, so she has a lot to do, so any suggestions?**_


	4. School

**School**

"Okay guys, prove that the product of four consecutive numbers is one less than a square number", Dr. Brennan told her class of about fifteen pupils, "I have to speak to Martha for a minute".

Martha was standing at the door, she had spent the past fifteen minutes catching her breath after all the chores she had done earlier in the morning. She smiled as she remembered doing this sort of thing when school still existed.

"It's alright Dr. B, we will just get Nadeen to teach us if we get stuck", a blonde haired boy said.

"What am I, a knowledge power house?", she asked from the front of the group.

The group agreed with the blonde hair boy with a sort of groan like in parliament. Dr. Brennan walked over to Martha and the children got to work. "So what do you think?", she asked as she approached Martha.

"Very impressive, you've got mini-professors already", Martha said to her.

"Could you perhaps teach them about out there, you know space and the such", she asked Martha.

Martha took a big intake of breath, "I don't know Dr. Brennan, I wasn't out there all that long".

"But you know more than we ever will".

"Dr. Brennan, what I know is all based on the Master never coming to power, I don't want to give the kids false hope".

"But it could give them some sort of hope, it is hard enough for us to get them motivated these days".

She took in another big breath, "Okay, only one lesson, and it will only be up until lunch".

"Thanks Martha", Dr. Brennan said giving her a hug, "It is honey sandwiches today, just to keep you going".

The two women walked over to the gaggle of kids who were deep in discussion, "We think we have solved it Dr. Brennan", the blonde haired boy said to her as she came to the whiteboard with an answer written upon it.

"I'll check it later Trystan, Martha is going to tell you about space".

The kids faces lit up at the sound of 'space'. "Is it full of spaceships that go zooming around", a short blonde haired girl asked as she ran around the room like a plane.

"Some of it is", Martha said as the kids sat down on the floor.

Martha wondered for a moment, what was she going to tell them exactly. Then she remembered one of the things the Doctor had told her about space and time, something he had dumb it down for her to understand. "Space and time, is like a great big ball of timemy... whimy... stuff. Stuff can happen to someone before another, even though the first person may have experienced it already, and the other was still yet to discover it. That was how I came to travel around in space; I met a man before he met me".

"That sounds really confusing", said a boy with really curly brown hair.

The whole class nodded in agreement. Martha then noticed that the whole class was full of teenagers, only one young blonde kid. "Dr. Brennan, where are the rest of the children, the younger ones", she asked the doctor over her shoulder.

The doctor's smile quickly disappeared from her face, "They all died in the first few weeks. Parker there survived because he was with his father, Booth. The rest, the Toclifane came and...and...", she couldn't finish her sentence.

Martha gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. She knew the case all too well, and it seemed to be a pattern throughout America. Then an item in the room caught Martha's attention. "Is that a projector?", she said pointing to a dust covered black box, with cobwebs hanging from off the top", she asked as she quickly stood up and walked over to the object.

"Yeah, it was Angela's", Dr. Brennan said as she followed Martha over, "We haven't used it in a long time because it takes up to much power".

Martha started fiddling with the sonic screwdriver, "I could get it to work with a lot less power consumption".

"Could you", the girl identified as Nadeen asked.

"I think so yes", Martha replied, and she pressed the button on the screwdriver.

The machine turned on, and a caption came up saying 'Welcome to the Angelator'. Awe swept through the room as the kids all saw the machine come to life for the first time. Martha started fiddling again with the sonic screwdriver. The best bit of her plan was yet to be accomplished. She pressed the button once more, and the lights flashed, and then before their eyes, the solar system appeared and started floating around the room.

"How did you make it do that? We could only make images in that little area", Dr. Brennan asked, just in as much awe as the teens and Parker.

"I don't know, the screwdriver did that, I only wanted to get it to display the solar system", Martha told her quite loudly as there was a lot of noise coming from the mouths of the kids as planets flew through around them.

A few minutes later, Martha and the doctor had sat down as the kids experienced the solar system. They smiled as the kids followed the planets that were soaring around the room whilst music Martha had found on the computer system was playing. Right now it was a Black Eyed Peas track, which a girl named Elin had turned up.

Angela walked in and saw what was going on. "Oh my gosh! You never cease to amaze do you Martha", she said in awe as she walked over to the two women.

They laughed, and then the kids started singing the words at the tops of their voices. It was nice for Angela and Temperance to see them happy for once, and forget the worries around them.

"Is there something you wanted Angela?", Dr. Brennan asked as the song finished.

"Yeah, Booth says lunch is ready", she replied, "And you have to get the sound system working in the lab Martha, we could have a party when you leave".

"What about the Toclifane?", Martha asked, parties were not allowed anymore.

"Oh we will have to show you that later", Angela smiled, as they gathered the kids up for lunch.

**Author's Note: Hey, my exams have finished for now. Yay! Also, the maths is from one of my maths classes this week. It was really confusing, but the answer is so simple. It was something like 3(n+3) or something along those lines. Also, the kids are based on some of my friends in school. If you would like me to go further with them, then let me know. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. Stitch 54.**


	5. Lunch

**Lunch**

The kids all ran in, and all twenty five or so managed to squeeze around the large table in the kitchen. On the table were bowls of fruit and vegetables, and a sandwich on a plate for each of them. Some of the other adults were standing up in the kitchen, leaning on the work surfaces, eating their sandwiches and pieces of fruit. Booth was taking off his apron which had 'FBI: Food for Brennan's Institute' written on it in red clothing pen.

"Ah girls, here are your sandwiches", Booth shouted over the loud racket of the children.

The three women walked over to the group of adults, and the circle was made bigger for them to join in. There were now eight to this circle: Booth, Brennan, Cam, Angela, Jack, Zack, Sweets and Martha.

"So what have you two been up to?", Zack asked Martha and Brennan.

"Teaching", Temperance answered before shoving a big bite of honey sandwich into her mouth.

They all just looked at her, as she tried to talk with her mouth full, as she knew she had to give them a more detailed answer. No one understood, so Angela told them what she knew, "Tempe got Martha to have the solar system whizzing around the room off the Angelator, and let the kids have music blasting out".

The others just stared at her, they never knew until a few weeks ago how wild Dr. Brennan could be. Before the master took over, she would have called them irrational working conditions as none of the kids would be able to concentrate. "Dr. Brennan, are you by any chance losing your sense of rationality?", Sweets asked her, as she finished her mouth full of sandwich.

"No, I thought it would be nice for the kids, look at them, have you ever seen smiles that big", she said pointing over to the loud children, who all happened to be talking about the solar system.

"That was so nice of you Bones", Booth said, coming over and hugging her, "You have made training later more enthusiastic".

Martha smiled at the sight before her eyes. She never thought that some of the smallest things like getting the sonic screwdriver to get some of the electrical devices to work. Suddenly, the lights stated to flicker. "All your fix ups Martha must be causing the generators to over heat", Cam pointed out.

Martha looked down, her first thoughts had been subsided by the fact they may not have enough electricity to work all the things that could make their lives so much easier to cope with. Then, a thought came to her, as she remembered what she did with the Angelator, "Could I perhaps see the generator?", Martha asked them.

They all looked in her direction, "Sure, of course you can, Zack and Jack can take you down after lunch", Cam answered her.

"Why us?", they said together.

"'Cause, we all don't want to go down there and get caught up in work again, plus I'll let you explode something", Dr. Brennan told them.

"Continue", Jack said as the sound of the word 'explosion' caught both men's attention.

"I could get dad and Russ to help you get the rocket engines in the Air and Space department to work again. They could heat up the Jeffersonian this winter, seeing it is just around the corner".

The men looked at each other, and then looked back at Dr. Brennan, "Done", they said together.

* * *

"What are those?", Martha asked the two men about what was on a plate that Zack was carrying.

Zack and Jack were taking Martha Jones down to the inner belly of the Jeffersonian, under the lab: a room which extended under the whole complex. They had to enter this room through the older part of the Jeffersonian, and they had passed many offices full of refugee cardboard box homes. In some of the rooms were the old exhibits from the museum covered up in plastic sheeting. On and on they went, further and further underground. Pass many more cardboard box homes, and other rooms converted into shower rooms and water taps up everywhere.

"These Martha", Jack said pointing to the steaming objects on the plate, "Are mini doughnuts made by Booth for our wonderful interns and Caroline down in Limbo, where the generators happen to be".

"Where are Max and Russ?", Martha asked, remembering Dr. Brennan's family from last night.

"Oh, they had their lunch before you, they are on wash up duty normally, but today they are fixing one of the cars. We have some new refugees coming in from one of the outer encampments", Zack told her as they continues down more stairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Martha was confronted with a large expanse of space. At the bottom was a sort of platform with more stairs leading down to the main floor. The room went on forever and there were rows upon rows of shelves with white boxes up to the very top. Lights went as far as the shelves, and even though Martha could only just see towards the end of the expanse of the shelves, she could tell that the room went on further with other items at the end of the room.

"Welcome to Limbo Martha Jones", Jack said with his arms wide open as he walked down the small flight of stairs down to the interns and Caroline who were gathered around a white table in the space before the shelves started.

"Cherie, you have our doughnuts I hope ", Caroline said walking over to Zack as soon as she heard Jack show off to Martha.

"Yes, fresh batch", Zack told her as he walked over and placed them down on another white table adjacent to the one the interns had gathered around, "How is it going with the identifying?".

"Good, we have finished two more this morning", Wendell told Zack as he and some of the others opened up for him to have a look.

Martha saw a skeleton laid out on the table. Her face turned to that of surprise. The others then noticed her, and their attention reminded Jack of the reason both of the men being there. "Oh Martha, the generators are over here", he said grabbing her arm and pulling her over towards a room over to the side under the mini platform down some more stairs.

They eyes of the interns and of the lawyer followed the two until the door was shut. "Why is Martha Jones in Limbo?", Vincent asked.

"I bet she doesn't want to see more of this pit of despair, especially stuff that made it that before the Master", Fisher said as he put one of the doughnuts into his mouth.

"Oh you are a bundle of joy Cherie aren't you", Caroline said to him as she gave him a glare.

"She thinks she can help with the power problem", Zack told them as he looked over their paper work on the skeleton in front of them, "She has already fixed all of the computers in the lab, including the Angelator, and a few other devices. That means the power consumption has risen, so she is going to do something with the generators".

"She fixed all of them?", Clark asked.

"Yes", Zack replied, continuing his flick through of the paperwork.

"Could she perhaps fix the ones done here?", Daisy asked.

"You'll have to ask her when she and Jack are finished", he said, then looking at the bones and said, "You missed this break in the ribs here", pointing at the miniscule break.

* * *

Jack switched the lights on to reveal a maze almost as big as the one of shelve outside. Buzzing came from every direction, and Martha was awestruck with the sight of one particular thing in the room.

"What are the others doing out there?", Martha asked Jack as she looked around the expanse.

"Dr. Brennan's job used to be identifying the guys out there in Limbo for the institute. But that stopped with the Master. They wanted to continue with it to repay her for letting them stay here. Also, after this mess has finished, there will be a lot less paperwork", Jack told her as he led her over to the nearest machine.

"What is this", she asked, pointing towards a small box emitting an electrical blue light.

"Oh that, it is a force field type thing, a secret organisation called Torchwood gave it to us. They were based under the Washington monument. The leader gave it to us after the rest of the team were murdered by the Toclifane. Lots of our new technology we have received off him after Dr. Brennan inherited the whole museum complex here in Washington", Jack told her.

"We boosted its signal and it now covers the entire complex of buildings, including what is left of the White House", he added as Martha inspected it.

"What does the Master think of this?", Martha asked him, she thought the Master would have had them all under tight scrutiny.

"Oh we, no Dr. Brennan made a deal with him. We could keep the force field so as to protect the world's most important historic items, and we would make sure that everyone that was eligible to work went out every morning with the Toclifane, as they can't get in".

"That is strange behaviour for him", Martha said confused, she knew the Master all too well.

"Well. Let us just say Dr. Brennan can be very scary when she wants to be".

"That's why we could play the music so loud", Martha said realising why what happened earlier happened.

"Yeah, it also means we can have some freedom outside. Booth takes the kids for a run every afternoon, and we celebrate birthdays outside with campfires".

Martha smiled. She knew how lucky all the refugees here were. "You do know how lucky you all are here", she said to him as she took out the sonic screwdriver.

"Yeah, we all go out in the cars one day every week to pick up any newbie's from the feeder camps outside the city. We did some calculations, and we could fit the remaining American population in all of these buildings. We have most of the eastern seaboard and the first of the western and southern states are now arriving slowly".

"That's good of you all", she said to him.

Jack smiled back at her. He directed her over to the first generator. Martha fiddled with the sonic screwdriver and pointed it towards the machine. There was an instantaneous result, as the machine whirred and buzzed. "You power consumption that this machine is providing has now been cut to half. If I do it with all the other machines, you will have a lot more power to spare", she said to Jack.

"Cool", was all he came out with.

She smiled at him and got back to work.


	6. Day One Evening

**Day One- Evening**

At about half past five, the refugees returned from the day's work. They were led in by Booth. Martha and Temperance watched them as they came in from the upstairs platform that went right the way around the lab. They all looked shattered, and the teens went to greet the different parents, and Parker ran into Booths arms, just for the sake of it.

"They are the last lot. We lock up the other buildings during the day. There are still some out there who refuse to come and join us, but still like to think we will provide for them. I have told them on many occasions, they are welcome to the food and the equipment, just as long as they come and get my permission first though", Dr. Brennan told Martha.

Martha smiled. They were just trying to get some order in the place. "Jack made it out earlier that you are some sort of president of the United States now, you telling the Master off and everything".

The doctor smiled and gave out a little laugh, "It is so nice that he thinks of me that way".

"Yeah, I think they all do". Martha added.

"Serious?", Temperance asked Martha.

"Yeah, of course, look at them all down there. Have you seen the way they have treated you as they all came in?".

"Nah, Booth is the leader, I'm just the owner".

"You are just as much as a leader as he is, maybe not in the same way, but still".

One of the adults walked over to Booth and handed him a plastic like object. Booth's face lit up, and the two women knew that this something had tickled Booth. He patted the man on the shoulder, who nodded back at him. Booth walked up the nearby stairs up to the women.

"Look what Jason has found me", he said showing the two women the item in his hands.

It was a cheap plastic crown from an old fast food restaurant. The logo had faded, but to Booth it still served a purpose. "He found it in the recycling as he was sorting through. Thought it would suit me".

"You and your alpha male tendencies", Temperance said to him.

Martha laughed at the two, and looked out over to the people, who were staring at her, remembering her from last night. "I have to speak with them", she told the two, dampening the mood.

"We know", Booth said to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Booth and Brennan had gathered everyone from all of the buildings to the stairs of the Lincoln Memorial, where Martha Jones was going to address the masses. It was lucky for all of them that it was a warm autumns evening, and some of them had set up little campfires.

"Right then you sorry lot listen up", Booth shouted from the top of the stairs where all of the Jeffersonian team were standing, with Martha.

They all quietened down almost immediately. "Martha Jones wants to speak to you", he added.

At the sound of Martha's name, like a Mexican wave, mummers spread throughout the crowd. Martha stepped forward, and everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Hi", she started, "I'm Martha Jones. I have travelled right across America, telling the people my story, and now my story has come to you. I know you are all of different beliefs and have different views on the world, but we can all agree that the Master should not be in power. With his take over, a fact came to life with us that alien life does exist. The Master is an alien from another world, and he has turned good people like all of you here into nothing. There are places all over the world like this, people like you holding on to what little they have left. I have been inspired by what you have done here, and I promise that I will help to save you. But what I have learnt from my travels is one thing, and it should be something you should all take into consideration. My name is not important, and the legend is wrong. If anyone should be remembered, it is a man being held up there on the Valliant, and his name id the Doctor.

"He has saved your lives so many times, and you don't even know about it. The ghosts of two years ago, the alien spaceship in London that Christmas, he stopped all of them eventually, and I promise you, from him himself, that he will save you. So on the countdown to our final day; if you think of him hard enough, you may be able to give him hope to save us all one more time.

"I promise you, the human race will defeat the Master, we will win", she said, and complete silence fell onto Washington DC for the first time in a very long time.

Applause started from the back of the almighty group, and spread right through. Martha knew then that her message had gotten through. And Booth came over and patted her on the back. "Right then you lot", he shouted and they all died down, "back to your posts, food will be around in the hour. Come on Fisher, Russ, and Max, we have to prepare something special".

* * *

Back in Dr. Brennan's office, Martha decided to unpack what items she had, apart from the gun, that would cause a stir. She took out her clothes, or what she had, and mixed them in with the donations from the girls. At the bottom she found Captain Jack's teleport watch, and her TARDIS key which she had thrown in there after she was told about the force field. To this collection she added the sonic screwdriver. Martha sighed as she looked at the objects which reminded her of her happyish past with the Doctor.

At the bottom, in the safest part of the bag, was the camera Martha had salvaged in the first weeks of the Master's takeover. In a well used Polly Pocket was the bundle of photos from her travels. Martha knew she had to get some photos of this place. The photos were going to serve a purpose, Martha was going to show them to the Doctor once this was over: show him how amazing the human race was.

She got up; taking the camera and one of the many jackets donated with her, and went out to see the others who were sitting around Dr. Brennan's desk. Booth was wearing his crown, showing it off to everyone else. Martha decided it was an opportune moment to take a photo. Booth saw her with the camera and posed.

Everyone laughed at this joyous event. Angela and Hodgins walked in, carrying two large boxes of something. "What do you want, beer or wine?", Angela asked them.

"Finally, the next batch of alcoholic beverages", Cam said leaping up from her seat.

"You have alcohol?", Martha asked Booth and Brennan.

"The boys idea, brewed it themselves in the old parking lots", Dr. Brennan answered Martha as everyone else got up to get their share.

"And what a great idea huh?", Booth added as he went to get his and Brennan's, "Beer Bones?".

"Yeah, do you want something Martha, it isn't very strong, only enough to make you happy", Dr. Brennan asked Martha.

"Go on, I'll have some wine", she said, it was a long time ago she had a drink, the last time was a small glass of champagne at Professor Lazarus' party that went completely wrong.

Martha sat there, with the glass in her hand, and thought of what the Master would be doing with the Doctor, Jack and her family right now. Was he torturing them, starving them, abusing them. Martha could only guess.

"Hey, we are going out on our runs tomorrow, do you want to come?", Dr. Brennan said to Martha as the evening quietened down.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks", Martha said as she finished the last of her wine.

"Okay, the only problem is that we will have to be up before the Toclifane come to pick everyone up. We have to make the most of the light".

"That's okay, I have my little secret", Martha said to her smiling.

"See you at seven then", she said moving off to her compartment, which Martha noticed she seemed to sort of share with Booth.


	7. Day Two Get Up

**Day Two- Get Up**

"Martha, are you awake?", a quiet voice came from behind the curtains.

Martha Jones opened up the curtains and made the person on the other side jump. It was Dr. Brennan, along with a dozy looking Angela who was wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Oh, morning Martha", Angela said as she yawned, not fully awake yet.

"Come on, the Toclifane will be here soon, and we have to leave with everyone else so I can lock up", Dr. Brennan said as she motioned them to start walking out.

"Wait just one moment", Martha said running back into her area.

Martha jumped over her bed and started looking through her belongings. Then she pulled out her key and the sonic screwdriver just in case. She grabbed the jacket she wore last night, which went with the pair of jeans she had on yesterday and a blue top she found at the bottom of the pile with a load of other tops which were a bit more acceptable than the sparkly ones.

Outside in the main lab, all the refugees had gathered together by the door ready to go out with the Toclifane. The kids were staying behind with Max and Russ who were still fixing up one of the cars. Booth opened up the glass doors and the refugees slowly exited the building. "Come on Bones", Booth shouted as the last of the team left through the door.

She came running over with Martha and Angela, "Just getting the keys and the girls", She said as she stopped by him.

"Angela, Hodgins is in the car", Booth said as she ran past him.

"Thanks Booth, see 'ya later", she shouted back as she ran around the corner brushing her hair.

They hurried out of the doors, "Dad, no experiments", Brennan shouted at the poor man who came out of the kitchen.

Out by where the cars had been parked, one by one, the six sets of FBI issue cars drove off with squints and others alike contained with in. Booth jumped in the front passenger seat like last time, Martha in the back, and soon Dr. Brennan was in the front starting up the engine. "Hydrogen levels normal, weather conditions warm", she said reading the dials on the dashboard.

She revved up the large engine, and drove out of the large metal doors and down the steps of the Jeffersonian building. The light from the sun made Martha squint as the sun was low. "Where to first?", Martha asked.

"We are going to lock up all the other buildings first, you'll get to see the place in sunlight", Booth said to her has Brennan turned the car and sped across the gardens which before would have had them shot.

They locked up all the museum buildings, all different shapes and sizes. At one end of all these buildings was what was left of the US Congress building. White rubble was pilled high, and some parts still stood and gave an almighty shadow that in the early morning light made the ruins look as if they were haunted.

"So that force field Jack showed me covers this whole area?", Martha asked as Dr. Brennan got back in the car with Booth after locking up Air and Space.

"Yeah, sadly though, the retail price of this land is reduced because of our garden features", Booth said indicating to the rubble.

Martha could remember the day when she teleported back down to the Earth, and watched the events unfold before her eyes. First the Toclifane went for military bases and places of power, where Washington DC seemed to have the most. "How did you escape?", Martha asked them as Dr. Brennan started the engine up again.

The two partners looked at each other. "We all happened to be out. A karaoke night, remember them. When we heard what had happened, we all rushed home, got our stuff and met back up at the Jeffersonian to find…", Booth wasn't strong enough to say the last bit.

Martha assumed the staff were all killed, being so close to the White house and the Congress building. She had come across many places were people had to cope with all the unexpected deaths. The rotting corpses, unidentifiable bodies, blood everywhere. Martha remembered walking through London, the sight made her gag.

"Sorry, but I had to ask", Martha said apologising to the two.

"No its fine, its not like you helped the Master come here", Dr. Brennan said to her.

"Yeah", Martha said as she sank back into her chair, they had no idea.

"Right then, to the White House, well what is left of it anyway, and out into the town. We have to go and pick up any newbie's in the northern encampment", Booth said enthusiastically.

"To infinity and further", Dr. Brennan added, driving off, trying to be funny.

"No Bones, its 'to infinity and beyond'", Booth said correcting her.

They headed north through the wrecked city. Burned out rusting cars lined every street, left in all precarious positions from the panic that had arisen on that day. Weeds had grown up through the concrete, and there was quite a bit of litter, but that was to be expected from the lack of litter pickers for the last few months.

"Martha, do you mind if we stop somewhere first", Dr. Brennan said turning down a street.

"No, never argue with the designated driver", Martha said to her.

They pulled up at what looked like used to be an old warehouse, but had obviously been converted before the Master's takeover into apartments. "What is this place?", she asked as she existed the car with the two.

"My old apartment building, we are taking the contents out of my place slowly each week. This is the last", Temperance told Martha, "Booth stay with the car, Martha can help me".

"What, don't you girls need a big strong man to help you?", he said posing.

"No, its just clothes that are left", she said throwing him the keys.

The two girls turned around and headed for the main door, and Dr. Brennan took out her gun. "Don't forget we are stopping at my place on the way back, Parkers stuff is the last to come out", he shouted after them before the door was closed on him.

Inside it was dark, and the whole place looked as though it had been looted a long while back. "May I ask why the gun Dr. Brennan?", Martha said quietly, as her voice echoed around the room.

"Dogs, mad citizens who decided not to come to the Jeffersonian, the Master has allowed us guns, only for those purposes only. The Toclifane still come running though when we shoot. We show them the stamp on the side, the Master's crest and they let us go", she told Martha as they edged around a corner to some stairs, "Here take this".

Dr. Brennan handed Martha a gun, "Guard my back".

They went up the stairs slowly. They reached their destination. The building only seemed to have two stories, even though it could have fitted at least five. At the end of the corridor they went down was a door with padlocks, metal grating, and every other sort of safety measure to keep it shut. Dr. Brennan took out a set of keys and began unlocking all the locks. They entered the room quickly, and shut the door behind them.

Inside was a vast room, stains on the floor and walls showed where furniture once stood. In the middle of the room were two boxes. Dr. Brennan opened them up, and inside were a load of clothes. "Everyone else is doing the same today, picking up the last of their belongings. It's very sad really, even though it is damn right irrational to have feelings for a place where you slept every night", she said picking them up, and handing them to Martha.

"No offense, but I'm probably a much better shot than you are", she told Martha as a confused face was given to the boxes.

"No its cool", Martha said as she headed out of the room.

No matter how irrational it was, Temperance gave her old home one last look, even though she considered the Jeffersonian to be her home, even before the Master. She sighed as she remembered all those late night with Booth and a Chinese take away. She shut the door on her place, and her old life for the last time. Dr. Brennan, as Martha put it, was now the President of the United States, forensic anthropologist no more. Even though she was still one, the use of a metaphor was good in her mind.

**Authors Note: Hey guys, dont forget I'm all up for audience participation, so if you want something put into the story, just let me know. Also please review, I really appricaite everyone I get. Sticth 54**


	8. The Encounter

**The Encounter**

It was about noon. Martha looked out of the window as they approached a well fenced area. Inside of this area Martha could see campfires, and many tents. It sort of reminded her of Hoover Vile in New York. The large gates were opened up for the car to drive through, and they were quickly shut after them. The car came to a smooth halt, and the duo in the front exited.

Hands went up in the air, as they were saluted by the occupants of the area. Martha exited the car also, but instead of salutes, she got odd glances. The people here were more like what Martha knew: people covered in dirt, scared for their safety, clothes were more like rags. Booth and Brennan walked over to a large tent and Martha followed.

She pushed the makeshift door aside, and inside were even more people. Beds went around the edge of the tent, and there was the odd person sitting on them. In the middle was a desk with an older looking man sitting at it. He had a long beard which spread across the table over his work. He wore glasses that were at the tip of his nose. Martha could see respect in his eyes towards Brennan and Booth. "Sir, Mam", he said standing up slowly.

"Sit back down Oliver", Brennan told him as she went round to him and crouched down to look at his papers.

"You have two new ones, a young couple from Manhattan. Sounds like they were lucky enough to get out of there alive", he said as he passed Brennan the papers, "Those two over there".

The three looked in the direction he had indicated. On a bed was a young man holding younger looking woman. They looked frightened for their lives. He kissed her on the forehead before resting his head upon hers. They obviously loved each other.

"Also, I'm sorry to tell you, but Mark passed away this morning. We have his body ready for you to give him the proper treatment back at base", Oliver told them, holding back the tears.

"We will send out some flowers during the week", Booth said to him, as he walked over and placed his hand upon this man's shoulder, "We are all sorry for your loss".

"Thanks Booth", Oliver said placing his old withered hand upon his.

"You take care of yourself Oliver", Temperance said to him, then kissed him on the forehead.

The man smiled. It was nice for him to be loved in some way by a woman. His wife had died not long after the Master took over. Oliver guessed it was from the shock of everything.

"It was nice meeting you", Martha said to him as she extending her hand.

"It was nice to meet you too...", he said, not remembering a name being said to him.

"Martha Jones", she said shaking the weak hand which seemed years ago to hold so much strength.

"Thank you", he said to her as she started walking away.

"For what?", she smiling at him.

"For giving us all hope. Especially them", he said looking at Booth and Brennan, helping the couple with their stuff, "Without them, most of us would not have a reason to live. They keep us strong, fighting, and you have given both of them even more hope that there will be better after all of this".

Martha listened to the words of wisdom from this man. She smiled, and left this man, who went back to paper work. Outside, a stretcher with a sheet covering what was on it was pushed over to the car. Booth opened the boot, and six men helped to push the stretcher in.

Martha went over to the car, and joined the couple in the back seats. The man was still cradling the woman; she seemed to have fallen into some sort of sleep. He looked at her confused, "I thought we were the only two", he said quietly.

"Oh no, I'm staying at the Jeffersonian already, getting some experience", Martha said quietly.

"The man extended his hand, as the boot door was shut, "Robert Simpson, this is my wife Maria".

"Martha Jones", Martha said returning the gesture, as Booth and Brennan got into the cars.

The man named Robert, looked at her in awe as he could not believe what he was hearing. "I see you two have now officially met", Booth said as Brennan turned on the engine.

"It seems my name has this sort of effect these days", she said back to Booth smiling.

Robert went quiet and looked out of the window as they drove off. "Mr. Simpson, I suggest you get some sleep also, it is about a two hour drive", Booth said to the man.

He nodded and rested his head upon his wife's. His eyes closed as he fell into a deep sleep. Booth placed his hand upon Brennan's on the gearstick. She smiled as they drove through the gates and back out into the wild country.

* * *

About an hour down the road, Booth had also fallen into some sort of sleep, and Martha was fiddling with the sonic screwdriver in her hand. Once again going over every fine detail, imagining the Doctor was there with her. This made Martha relax. She closed her eyes and began to think of all the times she had spent with.

Suddenly, there was a bang, and Temperance spun the car around 360 degrees. This woke the three asleep, and Booth jumped out. On the bonnet of the car was a deer's head, and Booth inspected it in great detail. Brennan got out as well, and saw what had made her jump. That is when they heard it, the howls.

"Bones! Get back in the car!", Booth shouted at her as he pushed the head off the bonnet.

Blood was spread all over the bonnet, and the howls were getting closer and closer. Dr. Brennan revved up the engine and drove off as fast as the car would go on the engine conversion to hydrogen; which was about thirty miles an hour.

Booth looked around to see the dogs gather around the head, and they got smaller and smaller. He relaxed as he thought the danger was over. "Booth", Temperance said to him panicky tone.

He looked around and out in front of them was a pack of dogs on the road. As they got closer, Booth could see the drool drip from their mouths, and some licked their lips. "Bones, drive off into the trees!", he shouted at her.

"But Booth...".

"NOW!".

She turned the car towards the woods. But as it entered, something landed on the roof, opened the door and Martha was ripped out from her seat. Temperance stopped the car, as the screams from Martha rang through her ears. Booth exited the car, took out his gun, and saw two human like creatures carrying her off into the trees. He fired, but hit the trees just next to them.

Then there was another round of shots, this time from Bones. She hit the one at the back in the neck, and as Martha was dropped from the lack of support, she shot the other in the back of the head. Both were lying on the ground dead.

Booth ran over to Martha. As he got close, she stood up. Terror covered her entire face. "It's okay Martha. It is over", he said to her as she cried into his chest.

He looked over at Bones who was smiling, for her then to be pushed over by one of the dogs. Booth's heart pounded as the dog took a bite from her arm. He pulled out his gun and shot the dog in the head. It flew back from the force of the bullet, and its pack backed off as it heard the Toclifane whizz down.

Both Booth and Martha ran over to aid Brennan who was screaming on the floor. The pain was killing her, and blood was pouring out. "Booth!", she shouted in pain.

He crouched down by her. "Robert, get the medical kit out from the boot", he shouted at the man as he jumped out of the car.

His wife saw the blood and screamed. Robert ran over and opened it up. "Booth...", Brennan said over the pain.

"Bones you'll be okay", he said crying.

"Booth... you need... you need... to put pressure...AHH... you need to put pressure on the wound", she cried over the pain.

Robert helped Booth wrap up the wound in Bones' arm, as the Toclifane came down. Booth threw the guns over in their direction as they scanned the two objects for the Master's crest. Martha went into the shadows of the trees, not wanting to get caught now, when she could be helping Dr. Brennan.

"Clearance to shoot", one of them said after scanning the guns.

"Reason for shooting?", the other asked.

"Well I don't know", Booth said looking at Brennan, being sarcastic.

"In our opinion, she will not make it", the first one said.

They flew off, and Martha came running over. Her medical training came in handy today. "Booth, I need you to keep talking to her, stop her from passing out", Martha said as she took out a dose of morphine.

He left her arm, and went to cradle her head. "Bones, you will be okay. Martha is looking after you", he said to her over the tears.

Martha injected her and went looking through the bag to see what else was in there. There wasn't much in there.

"Booth you need to get her into the car. Robert, you will have to drive, and your wife will have to sit up front".

The man jumped up and his wife went round and opened the back door closest to them. Robert helped to pick Temperance up, and Martha carried the bag, still looking for fluids to give Dr. Brennan.

Booth went in first and pulled Temperance along. He placed her head in his lap, and moved her arm so it was on top of her chest. Martha slid into the seat, and had found a bag of fluids. She put a stent into Dr. Brennan's other hand and quickly placed the drip in. She held it above her as Robert drove off as fast as he could.

"Temperance, you will be fine", Booth said as her blues eyes looked up at him, stroking her mousy brown hair.

She smiled at him, before another wave of pain went through her. "Don't die Bones, please don't die", Booth said to her as he watched the woman he had just really fall in love with struggle with her life.

* * *

Back at the Jeffersonian, Angela and Hodgins jumped out of the car. They came home empty handed apart from the objects they picked up from their houses. "Where are Bren and Booth", Angela said looking at the empty space by them.

"Yeah, aren't they normally home by now", Hodgins said as he opened up the boot to get out his stuff.

As he and Angela left the car, they heard the screeching of wheels heading in their direction. Soon a car drove up the stairs and pulled up next to them. It was Booth's and Brennan's car, but another male a female duo were in the front. Angela then noticed the mayhem in the back seat. "Hodgins, get Cam and everyone with a medical degree", she shouted at him as she ran over.

He ran, at full speed through the now working automatic doors. Angela hurried over and helped the man who was driving open up the door by Booth and helped him out. Then she noticed why he was so upset. "Oh my God! What happened Booth?", she screamed as she helped Martha out.

"We were attacked", Martha said, running around and opening up the boot.

She rolled the body off the stretcher, and pulled it out. She extended the legs and rolled it round to the open door. The unknown man and woman to Angela helped Booth and Martha pull Brennan out with the woman holding the drip connected to Temperance.

Cam came running out with Hodgins and about five others, all of them from the squint squad, one of them being Zack. "Dr. Brennan", she shouted as she noticed the mayhem.

She ran over and helped Martha go over her vitals. "Get her up to the platform NOW", she screamed at the five squints.

The stretcher was pushed hurriedly through the Jeffersonian. Looks all came in their direction from all the others who had come out after hearing the screams. Max saw his daughter, along with Russ, and they ran over.

Temperance was placed in the middle of the platform, and Cam and Martha started going through all of the boxes up there. "Wendell, Vincent, in my old room over by the water purifier, in the cupboard is all my old equipment and the medical stuff we inherited. Get it NOW", Cam shouted at the boys, who ran at once.

"Dr. Brennan, can you hear me", Cam said looking at her face.

A wave of pain went through her body, and she screamed. Max looked over his daughter, feeling absolutely hopeless.

"What happened Martha?", Cam asked as she took the makeshift bandages of Brennan's arm.

"She was bitten", Martha said as she checked the levels of her drip.

The two boys came back over carrying over all the equipment. They placed it down on the table beside Dr. Brennan. Martha began looking through it until she found what she was looking for. The heart beat monitor. She placed it beside Dr. Brennan, and she and Cam opened up Brennan's top and placed the pads on her chest.

Cam instructed Daisy and Clark to turn the machine on. Soon Brennan's heart was being monitored, and it was beating at an abnormal rate. "So she was bitten by one of the wild dogs?", Cam asked as she began to examine the wound.

"Yes", Martha said as she looked at the drips full of blood, "What type is she?", she asked Max.

He shrugged, Cam answered for him. "She is AB negative. The dog might have had rabies. Boys, in our room, under Brennan's desk is a box containing a load of inject able doses and tablets, get them", she instructed all of the male squints, including Sweets who had just been standing there.

"Come on Bones", Booth said as tears danced down his face.

The men came running back in, each carrying a large box. "Open them up and look for rabies treatment", Cam said as she cleaned Brennan's wound.

They all looked franticly through them, as Daisy and Angela monitored Brennan's heartbeat. "Cam, it is getting faster", Angela said, panic in her voice.

"Hurry up boys. Booth, Max, Russ, keep talking to her", Martha said urgently.

"Got it", Colin said as he rose up a small plastic container.

The boys passed it along, and Hodgins put it down and opened it up. Cam and Martha both took out small plastic bags and ripped them open with their teeth. Cam injected the first one into the stent in Temperance's hand. Then Martha did the same with hers. They all looked at her heart monitor, apart from Booth who was watching and rubbing his lovers face.

Cam gave a small smile. "She is responding. We just have the tissue damage to contend with now".

Martha helped as they put a new dressing on the wound, and topped up the pain killers. The waves of pain ceased, and Brennan let out a small sigh. Max came over and kissed his daughter on the cheek as Booth continued to play with her hair. Russ held her hand, and rubbed her fingers lightly. He smiled as she squeezed his hand, and started to play about with his fingers.

Her eyes began to slowly open, and she squinted as the bright lights above her blinded her. "Bones...", Booth said as he looked at her.

"Stop playing with my hair Booth", she said, being her stubborn self.

Everyone gave out a small laugh of relief. Booth began to cry even more. "Hey honey", Max said to her as she blinked slowly.

"Hi dad", she said back to him, her throat dry, "Who is holding my hand?".

"Tempe'", Russ said kissing her forehead, "Marco".

"Polo", she said smiling at him.

Everyone patted each other on the back, and began crying in their own ways. "Dr. B, you are going to be just fine", Cam said as she made the stretcher sit upright.

Temperance looked around at all the people she loved the most, and saw the kids looking out from Angela's office through the glass. She smiled and gave a little wave. The others then saw them. "I think you better let them out before they start eating each other", Temperance said.

Everyone laughed, and Sweets went over to let them out.

**Author's Note: Hi, so what do you think? Brennan will be up on her feet the next day. I don't know how they treat rabeis these ays, but when my gramps was bitten by a wolf in greece in the war, he had to have several injections straight into the stomach. Owch! All I have to say now it C'mon Wales!!! Stitch**


	9. Tears and Laughter

**Author's Note (Pre chapter): I cannot believe Wales lost the rugby. Oh well, there is always the world cup next year. Also, do not forget I am all up for audience participation. Also, the title is of one of the songs featured on the Bones soundtrack. I must say it is very good, and I recommend you get it.**

**Tears and Laughter**

_Brennan's P.O.V during the ride home and back at the Jeffersonian_

Where the hell did that dog come from? Did Booth shoot it? What is that pain in my arm? Oh God, it is getting worse. AHHHH! I can feel it rippling through every cell in my body. AHHHH! Booth, where is Booth?

Did I call his name? AHHHH! He needs to stop it bleeding. I can hear his voice, feel his hand holding mine. Oh gosh he has let go. AHHHH! He is holding my head. What was that going into my arm? AHHHH! More pain, so much I open up my eyes. There he is, looking at me, his big brown eyes full of weakness.

I'm being lift up. AHHHH! It is getting worse, the pain. Another sensation in my good hand, something cold is being put into my blood. AHHHHH! I look up again, he is still there. He is the last thing I see before it all goes black.

I am floating, everything around me is white. I'm in the clouds, flying. I can see the world below, perfect the way it was before the Master. The Jeffersonian where I work is where I fly to. There is a skeleton lying on the table, all the bones are in the wrong place, as if they have been laid out by a child with no skeletal knowledge what so ever. I put it back, correct the mistakes. Before my eyes, a body forms before me. Skin covers the bone, and hair covers the skin, and clothes cover the torso.

It is a man, a handsome young man, in a blue suit and trainers. He smiles at me, sits up on the table, and leans forward to speak to me. His voice flows around me like an angel, even though they do not exist. _"Temperance, I need you to wake up and make sure as President of these United States that Martha Jones gets on that boat in New York",_ he told me.

I looked at him in confusion. _"But I am awake",_ I pointed out to him.

He stretched out his hands and placed them on my temples. He closed his eyes, and the world around me began to fade. _"I need you to give her a message"_, he said, his voice ever fading, "_Tell her I am proud, and that she is not to give up hope"._

"_But who is the message from?",_ I nearly had to shout.

"_Just the Doctor, Temperance, just the Doctor"._

And with that he completely went from my mind, and everything went black once more. I can hear beeping, and someone crying. Was I just kissed? Oh God, Booth is playing with my hair. I have to wake up and tell him off. Someone is holding my hand, it hurts and their fingers are rough. I squeeze to tell them off, but I think I know who they belong to. I need to open my eyes to find out.

My eyelids are heavy, and the light behind them is blinding. "Bones...", someone's voice rings in my ear.

My body feels stiff, and my throat is dry. "Stop playing with my hair Booth", I tell him off, as he continued.

There was a simultaneous laugh from many people around me, about fifteen maybe. I look up and see Booth's brown eyes looking down at me. Then another face appears next to his, my father's. "Hey honey", he said to me, his eyes full of tears.

"Hi dad", I say back, someone though is still playing with my hand, but I cannot physically sit up to see who, "Who is holding my hand?".

Russ' face replaces my father's. "Tempe'", he says and he kisses me on the forehead.

"Marco", he tells me, and I remember our childhood; he would say that to me to remind me that he was my brother, and that I was his little sister.

"Polo", I reply, and I can hear everyone around me crying and sighing in relief.

What has happened to make everyone cry? Then Cam's face replaces Russ'. "Dr. B you are going to be just fine", she said to me.

Soon Booth's face disappeared, and I was being sat up. I could then see everything around me. All the ones I love, a machine hooked up to some pads on my chest, a line going into my left hand, and another into my right with blood. My left arm has a huge bandage over it. Then I remember the dog attack. It must have taken a large chunk of flesh out of my arm. I look directly forward to see twenty five or so faces pressed up against the glass of Angela's office, worried for my safety.

"I think you better let them out before they start eating each other". I tell them.

They all look in the direction I was, and they all began to laugh. Sweets began walking over and let them out. Parker Booth was the first one out, and he ran right over to me, jumped up onto my lap, avoiding my arm, and gave me an almighty hug. "Are you okay Dr. Bones?", he asked into my ear.

"I'm fine Parker. Thank you for the hug", I say into his ear.

"Come on you, Bones can do without this", Booth said trying to get the boy down.

"No Booth, he is okay up here", I told Booth, being my stubborn self.

The other kids all came over and surrounded me. They all looked worried for me. It was a nice feeling, having so many people care for me. And it was nice as well that my family, and everyone I had come to call my family be there.

"What happened Dr. Bones?", Sian Wilkins, one of my brightest students asked.

It was nice that they used my title plus Booth's nickname. Parker had called me it first, and they all seemed to catch on with it. "I was bitten by one of the wild dogs. I think", I told them all.

"You never know, she might become a werewolf later, it is a full moon", Will Shackley said, one of my very talented pupils.

The kids all laughed, and the others did too. "No, the only thing Dr. B has gotten from that mongrel is some rabies, which she is being treated for", Cam told them.

"Well, when she begins to foam at the mouth and demanding meat, don't come running to me, 'cause I warned you all about the experiments the government did on animals", Jack said smiling.

"That is highly unlikely seeing as I am a vegetarian", I told them.

Parker Booth, the whole time kept looking at me, making sure I was okay. I caught him looking, and he lay into my chest, listening to the sound of my heart beating. "Come on children, I'll cook you all something up", Fisher told them, as they all began walking off, "Any of you guys want something?".

"No thanks Fisher, but could you perhaps get Dr. B as glass of water", Cam said to him.

He nodded, and my other male assistants, including Zack went with him to help out. Daisy, no matter how annoying she was, had a very long attention span, and was watching my heart beat. Booth began playing with my hair once more, which really annoyed me, but I thought it was best to let him do it; he needed as much care as I did. Cam and Martha were discussing the treatment I was going to need. Sweets was looking at the ground, not knowing what to do and Caroline was doing her best as a lawyer to comfort him. Angela was being hugged by Jack, and she looked ever so tearful. Dad and Russ were both holding one of my hands each, and were doing one of their only body language and gesture conversations, which I never understood. And Parker remained sitting on top of me, like my guardian angel.

Then I remember the angel from my dream. "Martha", I say, pulling her out of her conversation with Cam.

She comes over to my side. "Yeah, are you okay, do you need anything?", she asks, making sure I was fine.

"I went into a dream after being bitten", I said, which made everyone left look at me.

"Okay. That is normal", she said to me.

"Yes, but there was a man there, he gave me a message for you".

"What was this dream about Bones?", Booth asked.

"Well, I was flying and I landed here. It was all empty, and a skeleton was laid out on the table, and no offence Booth, but it looked like it had been done by you", I started.

He laughed at the last comment. "So, I thought I should do the job properly. I laid it out, creating a proper skeleton, but then, just like magic, which does not exist by the way, the bones were coved by skin and hair and then clothes. The final product was a young man wearing a blue suit and red trainers".

Martha was looking at me in disbelief. "He told me to wake up, so I as President of the United States could get Martha to New York and on her boat".

"Never thought of you in that way Dr. B, but I suppose you are to some extent", Jack said to me.

I looked at him, like when I look at Vincent when he blurts out irrelevant information. "Anyway, I told him I was awake. He put his hands on my temples, and sent me back here, but before he totally went, he told me to tell Martha that he was proud of her, and that she should not give up hope. I asked him what his name was, because it seemed odd to give a message from a strange man. But all he told me was just the Doctor".

Martha was looking at me with even more disbelief, but then began to smile. "Isn't that the name of the fellow you told us about", Booth said.

"Yes, and this shows me that his plan is working. He has already gotten into the telepathic network of the Arch Angel. We are going to win", she told all of us.

But then with that, everything went black once more. Not again.

* * *

_Back to Author's P.O.V_

"Bones!", Booth shouted as her body went limp.

He looked over at Daisy who was monitoring her heartbeat. "There is no change", she told him.

"Dr. Bones...", Parker said to his adopted mother.

Martha and Cam ran over. They both started going over her vitals again, everything was fine. "I think she has just fainted", Cam said, "She should wake up soon. Take her into the room, it'll be quieter in there".

Booth, Russ, Hodgins, Max and Sweets pushed her in, and put her in the middle of the communal area. Martha and Cam pushed in all the equipment, and everyone sat down around her. "Well, I think we should all go and have some food, before we all pass out as well", Max suggested.

"Yeah, c'mon you lot. I do not want my team to fail on me now, Dr. B will be fine", cam said as she stared to get everyone to come with her.

There was just two very stubborn ones though, something not seen much in their family, the two Booths. Parker sank deeper into her, and Booth kept rubbing her hand. They both loved this woman very much, and since Rebecca was stuck in France with her boyfriend, Brennan had become Parker's mother, and he did not like his mum being ill. "I'll bring you two some food", Cam said at the door.

Booth smiled at her, and then looked back at Brennan. He would not know what to do if he lost Bones, it would be like him dying inside. Cam left, and set her watch for eight, which was when she would have to give Dr. B her next dose of rabies medicine.

Booth looked at Bones in this sleep. This time though she was smiling, and enjoying her dreamland. The agent almost felt jealous, as she was in the perfect land, and he was stuck here in hell with everyone else.

* * *

_Brennan's P.O.V_

I began floating again up into the clouds, and then flew back down to the Jeffersonian. The Doctor man was waiting for me this time, smiling, holding a cup of hot chocolate. I landed next to him on the table, and he passed me the steaming cup. I took a sip, and the smooth texture of the warm drink ran down my throat, even though none of this was real.

"_Why have you called me back?",_I asked him, voice almost as angelic as his.

"_To say thank you"_, he told me.

"_That cannot be your only reason"_, I told him

"_No, you are right, the Master has me locked away upon the Valliant, and I have come to warn you after hearing something. He is on his way, he has heard you were dying and wants to come and rub it in your faces. You have to get Martha out of the Jeffersonian for that one day, send her to see Oliver or something" ,_he said to me.

"_How do you know about him?"._

"_It was in your head. When I sent you back, I happened to accidentally read your mind"._

"_Martha did say you were an alien"._

"_Yeah, that is part of my species. It seems Temperance; our subconsciouses have a link, one which was increased when you were weak. It seems that when I fell asleep just now, our minds reconnected, but when I connected to you last time, it was an accident which turned out good. Also, when we disconnected, I could not remember why my dreams felt so good, but now I can". _

"_So every time either you or I fall asleep, we will connect from now on?"._

"_Yes, most likely, until whatever connected us is solved"._

"_So how can I remember these and not you?"._

"_Maybe because you want to remember, I have come to learn that my dreams are worse than reality, even with what is going on around us"._

"_We are going to have to sort this out you know"._

"_I know", _he said as he sat and thought for a moment, taking another sip, _"I could set up a mental link so you can stop zoning out every time I fall asleep. I do not have much to do back on the Valiant , so sleeping is something the Master is used to seeing me do, so when you sleep, and I zone out, it will not be too weird"._

"_So, my dreams will be full of you? That will be nice for Booth"._

We both laughed, and took another sip from the hot chocolate._ "You friend Jack was on the right lines when he said about experiments on animals and that boy with werewolves. It just happens that the British Royal family are all infected with an alien parasite which makes them werewolves. But do not tell him that"_, he said to me.

I laughed, _"Yes, he would never stop talking about it"._

We both laughed for a moment, and took more sips from our hot chocolates. _"I need to go back"_, I told him.

He turned to face me. _"I know", _he smiled at me and placed his fingers on my temples once more, _"See you around Temperance. Don't worry, I have set up the mental blocks now. I think we will be seeing each other again soon"_.

"_What like this, me pulling you from reality"._

"_Yes, and in the future, maybe, once this Master mess is all tidied up". _

And with that, I came back to reality. Parker was asleep on me, and Booth was drooling all over my hand as he hugged it in his sleep. Next to him on one of the sofa, I had obviously been pushed into my office, was two plates with half a pile of eaten chips on them. I smiled, and rubbed Parker's hair with my free hand. He snuggled deeper into my chest. I felt that this was right, and that it should always be like this.

**Author's Note (Post Chapter): So what do you think. I rather liked writing in Brennan's POV. Also, I made the Doctor forget these happenings, because neither of them will remember in the other stories. Also, part three of the Doctor Who/ Bones crossover series (this only being an extra), will involve the 11****th**** Doctor coming and confusing everyone again. Please review, it is so nice when you all do. Stitch.**


	10. Sleep

**Sleep**

Cam's watch began to buzz. It was time to give Temperance this next injection. The food Fisher had made was not as good as Booth's, but it was edible. "Hey Martha, we have to give Dr. B her next dose", Cam said to Martha who was talking to Caroline about something.

"Speak to you later Caroline", Martha said as she followed Cam out.

"Sure Cherie", she called after her.

The refugees had come back an hour ago, and there were many questions to where Brennan and Booth were. The two they had brought with them, had found residence in one of the other buildings, and they were very worried for Dr. B's safety, and were going to get everyone to sign a card for her.

Outside the office, a crowd had gathered, and Cam and Martha had to push their way through to get to the door. All of the refugees were concerned for their 'President', the name Martha had given Brennan, and seemed to have taken off with everyone now.

"Come on you lot, this will not make her get any better any quicker", Cam said as she pushed through.

She reached the door, and slowly pushed it open. Dr. Brennan was out of the stretcher and was sitting on the sofa with Booth. The heart beat monitor had been shut off, and she had put a top on. It also looked as if she had made herself a sling out of one her scarfs. Parker was sitting in-between them playing on his father's now working phone. They smiled as Cam and Martha entered. "How you feeling Dr. B?", Cam asked as she went over to get her next dose.

"Hungry", she said looking at the plate of chips on her lap, "These are not helping the circumstances".

"Come on Bones", Booth said as helping her up, "Would you like some food, if that is okay with M.A.S.H", he said to her, looking at Martha and Cam.

"She can have some food. Nothing to rich though", Cam said, smiling, "But she has to have this injection first".

"Soup it is then", Booth smiled at Bones.

Cam came over and sat down next to her. Martha came over and helped Brennan hold up her arm. There was a wince from outside as the needle went into the stent. The audience outside were very squeamish, something which the Jeffersonian team discovered in the first few weeks of the Master's reign. Dead bodies were not a sight all people were accustom to.

* * *

"Fisher, in the bottom left hand corner, there should be a cupboard with a load of tins in it. Get Bones a tomato soup out and put it on the hob", Booth said as he walked into the kitchen with the three women and his son.

In the kitchen, the other thirteen were waiting, and stopped their chatter as they walked in. Angela ran over and gave her best friend an almighty hug. Then the others joined in, with Temperance stuck in the middle. It was a nice feeling for her, being loved this much by so many people.

Booth broke the mass hug. "Come on, Bones need air just as much as the rest of us".

The group broke apart and went to sit down at the table. Parker was still engrossed in the game on the phone, and Booth picked him up and put him on a chair next to where he would sit. He sat down Bones next to him. They watched her as she ate, and they talked about everything and anything, just to keep Brennan awake, afraid she would collapse again. Angela was sitting next to Temperance, and once she had finished her soup, she asked her the question everyone was dying to know. "Are you feeling okay now?", she asked her best friend as everyone continued on.

"Yes. I only fainted because that Doctor guy wanted to tell me something... oh damn it", she said as she remembered the events from her dream, "Uh, guys. When I fainted, that Doctor guy was there again, and he said the Master was coming to rub it in your faces that I was dead or dying".

"That cannot be good for you Martha", Arastoo burst out.

Panic spread around the room, and Martha could not believe what she was hearing. "Quieten down. When is he coming Cherie", Caroline asked stopping the panic.

"He did not say, but I would expect the Toclifane will come and tell us", Temperance said, then looked at Martha, "Are you okay Martha? He did say for you to go out or something".

"Why is he coming to you and not me?", she said, looking confused.

"He said we have a mental link or something".

There was then a loud bang which went right around the complex. It sounded as if a train had crashed into the outside walls of the Jeffersonian. "What the hell was that?", Martha shouted as the noise subsided.

Booth jumped up, and began running. Everyone else followed, apart from Temperance, who was attempting to get up and follow. "A Toclifane has crashed into the force field. C'mon Martha, help me up".

Martha helped the woman to stand up, and then to Martha's utmost surprise, she ran off. Martha ran after her, but running for Dr. Brennan seemed like nothing. It was just as bad for Martha when she was with the Doctor. She ran at full pelt, and caught up with the doctor, who was nowhere near out of breath. "Seems your legs are working", Martha joked over her panting.

Temperance smiled at her, and they soon caught up with the crowd, and Temperance ran forward past everyone to Booth. There were odd glances as she came through. "God Bones, were you lying to us or something being pathetic and all", Booth said as she joined his side.

"No, I just trust my legs now not to give out on me", she said as they burst through the doors to outside.

There was another bang, and the force field shimmered in the darkness. There were two Toclifane flying about ten feet above them. "What the hell are you doing?", Booth shouted at them, knowing that he was safe down there.

"We have a message from the Master", one of the said, the lights on its body flashing.

"Told you", Brennan said to him.

"He is going to walk upon Earth tomorrow night", the other continued.

"What do we owe this pleasure?", Booth shouted up to them.

"He wishes to speak with the presidency of this country".

"That would mean me then", Brennan said to Booth.

"I'm just as much as it as you", he told her.

"But I am the one who deals with him, you look after the others remember", she said, being stubborn.

"Yeah, you do make the son of a bitch worry for his safety".

They smiled at each other. "Tell him we are ready when he is", Booth shouted back up to them.

The two small metal balls flew off into the night, and everyone started to think about what they were going to do. Booth and Brennan hugged, and then Booth stepped away, to tell everyone his plan.

"Okay guys. Right then, first, we are going to pretend that Bones is dying, or is dead, so make yourselves all sad and the such. Then she is going to pop out and make his hearts stop. We are going to find out what the hell he wants, then send him on his way, with one of Bones' scary stares. Martha we are going to send you out to Oliver for the night, give him some company, and spread your stories even more", he ended with his hand on her shoulder, she liked the idea of the Master being scared.

There was something on the tip of Temperance's tongue, but it would not come to her, and then it came. "Ah Booth, the body is still in the back of the car unless you have removed it".

"Oh", he smiled.

Everyone laughed, but then there was a moment of silence, as they knew what was to come from this.

* * *

Booth put Parker into bed in the compartment next to his and Bones', and then went to join his lover who was lying facing up, just staring at the ceiling. He looked at her, she seemed as if she was readying herself for something. "What's up Bones? You not looking forward to tomorrow?", he asked her as he lay down next to her.

"No, I'm not particularly looking forward to it, but I'm even less happy about going to sleep", she told him as she rolled over to face him.

"Well don't you worry. I am right next to you, and I'll have to wake up to check on you when your next dose is due. Okay".

"Yeah, it is just I do not want to spend every night with the Doctor".

"What do you mean by that?".

"Like I told Martha, he thinks our minds are connected. When I fall asleep, he will zone out, and we will meet up in the dream world. It will be very annoying seeing him every time I close my eyes".

"Well, tell him to stop it, and get him to invade Martha's dreams instead".

They laughed, and looked deep into each other's eyes. "Night Bones", he told her.

"Night Booth".

He moved closer and hugged her, and they both fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

_Brennan's POV_

I began floating again. But this time, I flew somewhere else. I flew to somewhere in the mountains. I landed, and the cold did not even effect me. The snow was light, and the view went on forever. There were hills upon hills, and in the lower parts, it looked like there were sheep grazing on the grass. The sky was a perfect blue, and there was not a cloud in the sky, although it was snowing, which was irrational as there needed to be water vapour for snow.

The Doctor landed next to me, and looked just as confused as I was. _"Temperance"_, he said to me.

"_Doctor. Do you have any idea where we are?"_, I asked him, looking for some sort of indication.

"_It looks like south Wales if you ask me... no defiantly south Wales, the sheep do it for me"_, he said as he walked around me.

"_What, in Britain?"._

"_Yeah, it may be disproportioned, but most defiantly south Wales. See Cardiff is over there where there is a rift in space and time, straight below us is Port Talbot, and then over to our right is Swansea. In real life they are all miles apart. And out there, straight in front of us is the Bristol Channel"._

"_What are we doing here then?"._

"_No idea, and what is up with this snow?"._

I laughed, he knew this was just as irrational as I did. He sat down into the snow, and I joined him. _"The Toclifane came. He is coming tomorrow"_, I told him.

"_I know. But what I want to know is what the hell we are going to talk about for the next seven months?" _, he asked me.

"_Booth was wondering if you could stop these completely, and shift them over to Martha. Wait… what the hell do you mean by 'seven months'?"_

"_Seven months is going to be how long until I think I can stop the Master, then we will be free of each other, for a while anyway. Sorry, but if I were to stop these or send it over to Martha we could both die... but I could make it so we only see each other when we are both asleep"._

"_That would be good"._

"_Also, if you concentrate hard enough, something I think you can accomplish in a millisecond, you could break down the mental barriers, and we could connect just like that"_, he said snapping his fingers in my face, _"Why is Martha missing me or something?"._

"_No it just seems more rational if you were to go into her dreams rather than mine cause you two were quite close, and I have never met you properly"._

"_You do have a point"._

We were silent for a minute. I looked out to sea. The water glistened in the bright sunlight, and the snow made it look like something out of a dream, which it was. Wales looks like a very beautiful place, but… what is that down there. I stand up and start running down the hill to look at the large blob on the hillside. _"Temperance",_ the Doctor shouted as he began to follow me.

I got closer, and the blob got clearer. I as approached it, I saw it was one of the lab tables. But on this lab table, was a skeleton. I stood next to it for a moment. Underneath were all the apparatus I used to use when working on bodies, things that I hadn't really used after the Master's takeover. The Doctor finally caught up with me, panting. _"You know you are worse than me"_, he told me as he approached me, _"Oh, didn't expect that"_.

The skeleton even shocked him. I continued my look over the remains. It was male, most defiantly, nearly two metres tall. But it again looked as though Booth had laid it out on the table. I started rearranging it. _"Pass me that phalange Doctor, it belongs in the hand not the foot"_, I told him, and he responded immediately.

Below where his hand was a label, I walked over to him, and lifted his hand up vigorously. I read what it said aloud, _"John Doe 001"_.

"_An unidentified body?"_,the Doctor asked.

"_What else would it be"_, I told him.

I continued with the rearranging. When I was done, I stood back and admired my work. But before my very eyes, once again, flesh covered the bones, hair covered the flesh and clothes covered the torso. The Doctor stared as he watched the young man now lying on the table sit up and smile. _"Thank you"_, he said to me.

He nodded at the Doctor, and then disappeared into snowflakes. The Doctor stood still for a while, just looking at the spot where the young lad had sat. _"What happened there?", _he asked when he came out of shock.

"_That is how I first met you. I put your bones back together, and there you were"_.

"_I think I know what you and I will be up to in the next seven months",_ he said to me looking off into the distance.

I looked in the direction which he was, and for miles upon miles, there were the lab tables with bones on them. _"How many remains have you identified"_, the Doctor said leaning in closer to me.

"_I have no idea, hundreds maybe. But I have never done John Doe 1, he was classified"_, I told him, feeling very confused.

"_Maybe they are all of the victims you have identified, past present and future, coming to say thanks"._

"_But then that implies that I have to identify your remains in the future"._

"_It could mean that, but your future is in flux, you decide how it turns out, and I decide how mine turns out"_, he told me looking deep into my eyes.

I looked into his, and his seemed to hold pain and suffering… God, why the hell am I using psychology? We exchange smiles, and laugh for a moment, and then move onto the next set of remains. This was going to be a long seven months considering my record, and that the rate was increasing according to him once this was all over.


	11. Methul Epig

**Methul Epig**

Martha woke the next morning to loud clatters and what sounded like screams from outside the room. Booth had obviously told the refugees what was going on this evening and they were preparing for it, even though they only had five minutes before they went off with the Toclifane.

Last night Dr. Brennan will have seen the Doctor again, to Martha's complete dislike, all she dreamed about was the taste of Bananas for some unknown reason to her. Martha stood up and changed into some of the more suitable clothes from the pile. She was going out to see Oliver today, and experience a whole other side to this refugee business in DC.

She began packing her bag. Clothes, the camera, and one of the blankets the Jeffersonian team had provided. She could not take the sonic screwdriver because the Master would be asking after it. Martha began thinking about what was going to happen this evening. Was he going to give them more weapons, or was he going to kill someone to keep the refugees in line. She just did not know. At one time, Martha would have been disgusted with the sight of dead bodies and people being killed before her, but now…

Martha pulled back to curtains, and Martha could see through the glass the refugees had left for work. She walked down the becoming ever familiar corridor made of bed sheets to the communal area in the room. The room was empty bar Cam giving Brennan her next round of rabies injections. The two had taken turns in the night giving her the doses, and now it was Cams turn.

"Morning", Cam said as she finished.

"Morning, how you doing?", Martha asked Brennan.

"Okay, my arm aches, but other than that, I'm ready to go", she said smiling.

"But, you have to stay indoors, we do not want you catching a secondary infection", Cam told her, and being Brennans old boss, she still had some influence over this woman, no matter how stubborn she was.

Martha walked over and sat down to the two women. "Martha, can you tell me what Methul Epig means? The Doctor told it to me last night, and I have no idea. We asked Vincent, seeing as you two are British and everything, because it sounded Welsh. He said it was Welsh but he had no clue to its meaning", Brennan asked Martha.

"Well he was right about it being Welsh", Martha agreed with the boy, "What context did the Doctor use it in?".

"I do not know as he was talking at such a pace it was not understandable. He said something about Scotland, and then he said that afterwards".

"No clue then", Martha said standing up and then walking over to the door, "I'm going to breakfast".

She walked around the corner and the two women followed; well it was Dr. Brennan being chased down by Cam. "Martha. He has stopped the dreams, to an extent. He also said he was sorry", she told her, as Cam began to pull her back in.

Martha smiled, to Doctor wasn't doing this on purpose, she knew that, but it would have been nice if she was in Dr. Brennan's position with the dreams. Martha walked into the kitchen, and Booth had Parker sitting up on the worktop. They were the only two in there, and Booth seemed to still be cooking.

"Morning, how do you like your eggs?", he asked her.

"Scrabbled please Booth", she said as she sat down at the table.

Parker came over and sat next to her. He looked up at her through his long blonde locks and smiled. "Is Dr. Bones okay?", he asked.

"She is fine. Cam is just giving her the injections and then they will be in for breakfast, unless they have already had it", Martha told the boy.

"No, Bones hasn't, she was still asleep when we all woke up, and so were you come to think about it, you lazy bones", Booth told her.

He brought over her eggs just as Brennan walked in, cradling her arm in the makeshift sling. Booth walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "How do you want your eggs Bones?", he asked her.

"Sunny side up please Booth", she told him as he walked back over to his cooking.

Parker Booth ran over and gave her a hug. She hugged him back, even though it was with only one arm. "You should be in Chemistry with Max", she told him.

"He wanted to see you first", Booth shouted over as he flipped the egg, "Go mister, you've seen her know, go and blow up the lab", he said as Parker began to run off, "Don't forget to blame it on Hodgins!".

Brennan came over and sat down next to Martha where Parker Booth was originally. Booth brought over her eggs and sat down next to her. He had cut up the egg so she wouldn't struggle when it came to cutting them up.

"So, how was dreamland last night?", Booth asked.

"It was very pleasant actually. The Doctor and I found out what we will be doing for the next seven months", she told him as she ate a piece of egg.

"Seven months", Booth asked, "Seven months until when?".

"The countdown", Martha said jumping in.

"Yeah. How did you know?", Brennan asked Martha.

Martha shrugged, throwing them off the scent of the Doctor's and her plans. "What are you going to do then Bones", Booth asked, knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of Martha.

"Rearrange skeletons of victims I have identified in our work, and ones I will come to identify. Once I have done that they come to life and thank me for solving their murder or giving them an identity", she told him, as she put another fork full of egg into her mouth.

"That is so nice, but so strange at the same time. Can he stop the dreams?".

"No, but he has made it we only see each other when we are both asleep, but we can break down the mental barriers whenever", again with another forkful of egg.

Both women's plates were empty by the end of this conversation, and Martha out of generosity washed up, so as to let Booth have a private conversation with Brennan. She came back over once she had finished and sat down once again next to them, not really listening as they finished their conversation. She began thinking how close she may be coming to being caught this evening, and what they might do to the refugees. Would she even be picked up tomorrow? She would just have to go with time and find out for herself.

"Martha?", Booth said, bringing out of her trance.

"Yeah, sorry. I was with the fairies for a moment there", she told him.

"Some of the boys and I will be taking you out at about twelve so we can be back in time. Is that okay?", he asked her.

"Sure, I'm ready when you are", she said to him.

"Well it is nearing eleven now so we will be on our way soon. Be by the front door at quarter to".

* * *

At quarter to twelve, Martha came out of the sleeping quarters with her bag, and made her way over to the automatic doors. By them were Booth, Hodgins, Wendell, and Sweets. They were all in deep conversation when she arrived. Sweets was holding some flowers and Wendell had a bag which seemed to be full of clothes.

Temperance came to join Martha in her walk over from up on the platform where she and her remaining assistants were setting out all the weapons the Master had sent down for them to have a look at. The two women walked over to the men, where Brennan gave Booth an almighty kiss on the lips.

After the spit swap, Booth took Martha's bag from her, and they all waved goodbye as the walked out to the car. Hodgins jumped into the driver's seat, and Sweets sat up front next to him. Booth insisted that Martha sat in the middle, so he and Wendell could be like bodyguards to her, after the events of yesterday.

Hodgins started up the hydrogen powered engine, and they began their journey down the steps of the Jeffersonian, out past the remains of the White House, and northwards to Oliver and his encampment.

The men were tense the whole ride up, switched on to the surroundings, looking out for any sign of an attack. The trees of the forests which had grown from the lack of human activity looked as though they contained so much evil and hatred. Something which one man had brought about, and it didn't help that Martha helped it all happen.

An hour and a half down the road, they arrived at the encampment. The large metal gates opened up, like a hole in an electrical field. Hodgins drove the car in, and all five exited the car. Oliver came out of his hut, a surprised look on his face, just like everyone else around him. But when he saw Martha he smiled. Booth walked over to him, and told him of the situation. Oliver's face went stern, and soon he called Martha over. "I'm so sorry about what you two went through", he told the two together.

"Its fine", Booth told him, placing an open hand on this mans shoulder, "We have brought some clothes the boys managed to salvage yesterday from the mall".

"Thank you Booth", Oliver said back, "Martha, you can have my son's old quarters from before he… he… it doesn't matter. He is just no longer here with us".

Martha did not want to imagine what might have happened to this boy, there were so many factors to contend with these days. She hugged Booth and the other boys before they went on their way. She wished them all luck, but they all just nodded. Not knowing their fates for the next few hours.

* * *

"Russ, can you help me with this", Temperance asked her brother as she attempted to pick up a laser like weapon.

Her brother came running over to help his little sister. All the women had noticed how buff all the men had become in the past five months, through all the physical labour and such. Russ carried the laser over by himself and placed it on the intended table, which used to display bodies and not weapons.

All of them found it funny, seeing as the sonic screwdriver had to have a table all to itself. Each weapon was laid out on the table, along with the research done on them. The sonic screwdriver's file now enclosed that it could fix electronic devices.

There was a loud bang, and smoke began poring out of the school room. The sprinklers turned themselves on to everyone's surprise and kids covered in a black substance came running out of the room laughing, followed by a Max who had a white patch around his eyes from where the goggles once were.

Parker came running over to Temperance; his blonde hair now full of god knows what, smiling and semi laughing. "Dr. Hodgins did it", he told her, remembering what his father said to him this morning.

Everyone on the lab platform began laughing. "He isn't here Cherie", Caroline told him over her hardly ever heard laughter.

"Back up plan everyone", Max told the kids.

They all pointed towards Zack Addy, who threw his arms up in protest. More laughter echoed around the lab, when Booth and the boys came back in. When they saw the state of the kids and Max, they also joined in.

"Okay, that is enough fun", Booth said stopping the laughter, "The Master could be here any moment, and you lot are still no where near ready for him. Kids, you all need to have a shower, and Max… this could be a new look for you".

It is at these times in the lab, that it seems to everyone that nothing has changed, but then they are all brought back down to reality, as they all have to face their biggest fears.

**Author's Note: Methul Epig is welsh for 'Epic Fail'. Just wanted to wipe it in Scotland's face- no offense to Scotland, but they threw it away in the last ten minutes of the rugby. Da Iawn to our boys- means very good. Stitch**


	12. The Master

**The Master**

Martha Jones made herself settled in her room inside of Oliver's tent. She took out her camera, and took some photos of the room she was in. Oliver came in as she finished with it. "Martha, the Jeffersonian have turned on the camera links so we can see what is going on. He will be there very soon, would you like to come and join us in the main tent?", he asked her.

"Thanks Oliver", Martha said as she went out with the man.

He led her across the encampment; the large floodlights had been turned on as it was getting darker by the minute. The large tent which Martha had been in the previous day was the one he was taking her to. Inside, there were thirty or so refugees, much less than Martha was used to back at the Jeffersonian. They all, most of them being men, looked at her as she walked in and sat with Oliver and a group of older refugees. "Hey everyone", he said before sitting down, "This is Martha. She is staying with us for this evening".

Everyone nodded at her in approval, and turned their attentions back to the plasma screen set up with six different views of the Jeffersonian from the cameras Martha had fixed two days ago. All that was going on was the platform was being prepared, and the refugees were now making their ways back in from a days work.

"I didn't have a chance yesterday Oliver to ask, why are you all here and not back in the Jeffersonian?", she asked him as they watched the refugees pile into the lab.

"We are all too stubborn. Also, it means that travellers can stop here and get some rest before they continue on. It is a very good system, seeing as some people can be very claustrophobic and prefer living out here", he told her, still watching the screen.

There was some excitement on the screen, as the team cleared from the platform and Dr. Brennan was escorted by Booth back to their room to hide and wait. "Here he comes", one of the men on the other side of the room said.

Martha took in a large breath, preparing herself for what was to happen next.

* * *

"You know the plans Bones?", Booth asked her as he helped her to hide, so she could see what was going on, but no-one could see her.

"Yes, when you give that funny hand signal, I make my way out, and make him worry for his safety", she replied.

Booth smiled. This might get them into some serious trouble, but it would be fun none the less. He left the woman he loved, and ran over to the platform to greet the Master and his minions. All the weapons had been laid out on the tables, and the squints were on standby to help him out with the explanations. The refugees had gathered all around the platform, pressing themselves as hard as they could at the wall, kids being hugged tightly by their parents.

The wiz of the Valiant's engines could be heard above as it got closer. Silence fell over the Jeffersonian as they awaited the Master to teleport down with his men. They waited. Two minutes of the whirring of engines above kept them waiting. How much more until the anxiety overwhelmed them all?

Then, as if on cue, there was a bright light in various spots around the Jeffersonian: the largest in the middle of the platform. The team and refugees braced themselves for the moments to come. Temperance watched as one was in front of the doorway to her office. This was going to get complicated.

The Master's features came to focus: dirty blonde hair, and a creepy smile upon his face. He was wearing a black suit, and was joined by a woman, blonde also; his wife. But there were two extras, one which made Martha whose was watching, heart jump at the sight. It was an old man in a wheelchair, wearing an ever familiar brown suit and cream trainers.

The other made the hatred in Booth's body boil. His brother Jared Booth. Booth knew he had been 'called up' into the Master's army in the first few weeks, but he never thought to see him standing next to him. Jared was just as shocked to see his brother standing before him as Booth was.

All around them, the other figures came to light, men in black suits, holding huge guns. These were designed to scare the refugees, and these men had been seduced by the Master originally, and were on his side all the way.

"Mr. President, once upon a time, that was the most powerful place to be in on this desolate planet. It is so nice to see you again", the Master said to him, smiling his head off.

"Master", Booth said back to him, acknowledging his presence.

He looked around at the weapons all laid out, and turned to his wife. He leant into her, and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and kissed him on the lips. Then she and the old man in the wheelchair disappeared in a flash of light, back up to the Valiant. "This is going to be a long evening by the looks of ALL these weapons you have fixed for me", the Master said, exaggerating the 'all'.

Temperance knew she had to remove this man from her path, so the plan could be executed to its full potential. She looked through her pockets, and found some old coins, which were perfect for the mini plan in her head. She threw the coins out into the middle of the room, just to catch the officer's attention. It worked, and the stupid officer walked in to investigate, and into Temperance's trap.

She sprung on him like a cat to its prey, but she was as quiet as a mouse. She hit him on one of the pressure points of his neck just hard enough so he would be unconscious long enough. She looked out, no-one had seen her, and she went back into her hiding place. And she waited.

"I have some presents for you Booth", the Master told him after his exaggeration on 'all'.

Booth nodded, he hated speaking to this man, especially since he had his brother. "First one, you can have your pathetic excuse of a brother back", he said, pushing Jared forward; the boy seemed very weak.

Booth caught him, and told him in the no talk language to go and stand by the others. "He couldn't even shoot straight. Pathetic", the Master told then, grinning as ever, "Your next two presents, I'll will need some volunteers. Guards, bring the prisoners forward", he said to two guards who brought over two men in their twenties.

"These boys have been charged with high treason, and now they will receive their rewards", he told them as the boys were placed between him and Booth.

Then a bag was passed forward to the Master from one of the officer's behind. At least they were less terrifying than the Toclifane which would have surrounded the entire complex by now. The Master began rummaging around the bag like it was bigger than it was. He then took out a whip like instrument. "This was found in the remains of the Torchwood base in London. It is a whip which fell to Earth from the space ship of Christmas 2006", he said, looking it over.

He then whipped it at one of the boys, wrapping it around his neck, and reducing him to a pile of Bones. There were screams all around the Jeffersonian, and Temperance was anxiously waiting for Booth's signal. He would have to do it soon before the Master killed everyone.

He laughed at the devastation around him as the refugees began crying and going to the floor, cowering for their lives. He then took out the second weapon, and the remaining boy closed his eyes and began crying, he knew what was coming for him. It was a gun like weapon with a cage like thing around a central core. "This was found in the sewer system below the Empire State building, and it is one of my favourites", he said as he aimed it at the boy.

He fired, and the boy looked as though he was being electrocuted and x-rayed at the same time. He collapsed on the floor, and more screams went around. Martha became tense in the encampment as she knew what that gun was.

"Made by the Daleks, used by one of the last Time Lords in existence, a very good way to end don't you think", he said as he fired it at the feet of the squint squad, just missing them.

They all screamed, and the younger assistants began crying. Booth knew enough was enough, and signalled for Bones to come out by doing a small 'okay' sign with his fingers behind his back. "What are you all going to do without your precious Dr. Brennan?", he said, imitating them with pathetic crying noises.

Temperance stood up, anger filled her as she just saw him shoot at her friends. What were her first words to him going to be? Maybe the silent treatment would work best. These were the times, where Temperance's irrational side came through, and it would terrify everyone.

"Methul Epig Master", she shouted at him as she exited her office.

About forty sets of guns were aimed at her, as the guards realised she was still alive. She could see the panic in the Master's eyes as she caught his attention, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. She strode up to the speechless man, and Booth had a small smile on his face, so did everyone else who was in on the plan, including Martha in the encampment.

"I thought… I thought…", was all he could stammer out.

"I was dead? Dying? Or maybe incapable of thought and motion?", she said as she stood in front of him, and glared into his brown eyes.

She stuck out her remaining arm, and the master passed the weapons over to her. They were heavy, but she passed them back to Booth quick enough, so they did not affect her. Or maybe it was something to do with the adrenaline building up in her blood. She carried on looking into his eyes, until he looked away like a submissive dog. "If you ever do anything like that again, you will have me to answer to", she told him, as she walked over to her friends.

He stood there, silent for a moment, so he could pull himself back together. "Would you like us to go through the weapons or not?", she said, as the silence continued.

"Um, yes. What things have you found out to improve the empire", he said, as the evil grin returned to his face, but his eyes still showed the fear.

Temperance began going through the weapons, and Martha and the other encampment members let out a sigh of relief. Danger time was over. They watched as she explained each and every weapon and what they discovered about them, which turned out to be not much. Oliver turned to Martha, who still had a small, but proud smile upon her face. "Why are you smiling? They could have died, and I thought Dr. Brennan was nearing deaths door", he asked her, confused.

"I was in on the plan. I was just as worried as you earlier, 'cause I had no idea what was going to happen to them, but now I see the fear in that bastard's eyes, and it is so nice to see somebody more terrifying than him", she told Oliver.

"We feel that way every time he comes to visit them. You knew all along?", he said in disbelief.

"Sure I did. Do you think I would be this happy for any other reason?", she told him.

He smiled, and they all looked back at the screen. They had come to the final 'weapon', the one which had been given an almighty table to itself; The Sonic Screwdriver. Temperance stood by it, and slid the findings along the table to the Master on the other end. He lifted them up, and looked through their findings.

"So you have found out only what I knew already?", the Master said before he tried to hold back a laugh.

Temperance looked at him again, picked the small item up, fiddled with it, and pointed it at the automatic door system. The wiz and blue light emitted made it explode, and smoke erupted from the remains. Martha sighed as she knew what she would be doing tomorrow when she got back.

"It can also make things explode", Brennan pointed out to him.

He looked at her for a moment, and she looked back at him, before he turned away again like a dog. "Thank you all for your hospitalities, but we have to be going, I have a world to rule over", he said as he turned around, and commanded his men to start leaving.

The lights began again, and the man in Brennan's office also began to glow, still asleep. Before the Master completely disappeared before them, he said one last thing, "I'll be back in two months, and tell Martha Jones if you see her, I would so like to have tea with her one day".

And with that he was gone. All the refugees sighed, and began laughing slightly after the shock. Then a round of applause began, for a Temperance Brennan. Booth ran over and hugged the woman he loved, and then brought her over for the love to be extended. Jared Booth was then welcomed back to the Jeffersonian, with hugs and pats on the backs.

The encampments looked on, and did a similar thing, with rounds of applause, and hugs and laughter galore. Martha joined in, and then remembered she had one last thing to do before they all went to bed for the night.

**A.N: What would you think about Jared and Martha having a something go on between them?**


	13. Before and After Bed

**Before and After Bed**

Martha Jones stood up and ran over to the door and stopped all the inhabitants of the encampment leaving to go to bed. She got lots of odd looks from them, and one man was very angry and came over ready to punch her. "I'm Martha Jones, and I have something to tell you. So if you do not want to die, I suggest going back and sit down again", she nearly shouted at them.

She had to get this done before tomorrow; otherwise she would lose them in the day rush of activities. They all stopped at the sound of her name and went to sit back down again. Martha walked over to Oliver, and stood in the space in front of the screen which they had just watched the Master be beaten up by Dr. Brennan. There were murmurs as she stood before them.

"Are you really The Martha Jones, or is this a joke", a large man shouted from a group of young men over on the left hand side of the tent.

"Well, I'm the Martha Jones who has walked across the Earth, and is the one supposedly who can kill the Master. So, if you are on about another one, then yes I'm a joke", she told him, no-one had questioned her identity like that before.

The man looked defeated, and almost foolish. Martha took in a large breath, ready to begin the speech she knew all too well. She told them about the Master, her journey, the Doctor, what they could do, and that they would beat the Master, eventually. The crowd left the tent, smiles upon their faces, and Martha felt absolutely exhausted.

Oliver came and took her by the arm, and walked her over to his tent. "That was a very powerful speech Miss Jones", he said as he sat down on his bed.

"Thank you Oliver", she said sitting down next to him, "I sort of know it off by heart".

They both laughed, and Martha stood up and walked over to her part of the tent. "Good night Martha", Oliver said.

"Good night Oliver", she said as she drew the separating piece of metal across.

Martha lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She was about to drift off when the unexpected happened. "My son was taken into the Master's army like Booths brother you saw on the link", Oliver said to her through the screen.

Martha stood up, and pulled back the screen. Oliver was laying down, tears streaming down his face. "Oliver, you are not the only one", Martha told him, trying to comfort the poor man.

"I know... but I haven't heard anything from him. I think he's... he's...", Oliver could not bring himself to finish the sentence.

Martha sat down next to him. "What if I promised you, that in seven months time, you would have him and your wife back", she told him, the Doctor would kill her later for it, but he needed it.

"How can you promise such things?", he said over his tears.

"I just can. And if things do not turn out good, you can come and slaughter me in my sleep", she said laughing slightly.

He joined her, and smiled a little. His tears stopped, and Martha took a tissue from her ever depleting supplies in her bag, and gave it to him. He wiped his tears, and gave her a small thank you hug.

"My family is locked away up on the Valiant; I have no idea if they are dead or alive. The Master is using them as his personal slaves", she told him.

He placed a hand on her back, and she returned the gesture. "Come on you whippersnapper, time for bed. I know what you youngsters are like about getting up early", Oliver told her, almost pushing her up from his bed.

Martha laughed. He was just as bad as her granddad before she had even reached the teenage years, the age most noted for laziness and sleeping in until noon. Even though she would be up at six every morning, her granddad thought she was older than she actually was; maybe it was the maturity she showed in her actions around him.

Martha went back into her half of the tent, and finally fell asleep. Her dreams that night were full of her granddad.

* * *

Booth turned up at about ten the next morning, along with Hodgins, Wendell and Sweets to escort her back to the Jeffersonian. As the men exited the car, the whole encampment applauded, and they were treated like rock stars as a crowd nearly crushed them.

A path was made for Martha to walk to them, and she walked up to them, with a huge smile upon her face. Booth hugged her first, and then she hugged the other boys in turn. As they drove off in the car, the small crowd followed them so far, and then waved them off.

"So what did you think of the performance of our lives last night?", Hodgins asked from the front.

"It was brilliant", Martha told them.

"I must say, if Dr. Brennan did that five months ago, I would have been worried for hers and Booths partnership", Sweets told them all in the car.

"That's nice to know Sweets", Booth said sarcastically, "Maybe if you did your job properly, you could have seen that she could have done that without a catalyst like the Master".

They arrived back at an empty Jeffersonian, apart from the regulars left behind. Martha jumped out from the car, and Booth once again took her bag off her, and carried it in for her. Wendell pushed the now dead automatic doors open, and as Martha walked through the door, she was engulfed in an almighty hug. It was from Angela. "So what did you think of our dramatic performance last night", she asked as they parted.

"It was very pleasing to see the Master run away with his tail between his legs", Martha told her as the guys walked past them.

Angela pulled Hodgins in as he walked past, and kissed on the lips. They smiled at each other as their lips parted, and Hodgins walked off with the other guys. Angela waved him off as he went. "Sorry Sweetie. Some things had to be done sooner rather than later. C'mon, we girlies are cataloguing all the books today", she said as she pulled Martha by the arm towards the older half of the Jeffersonian.

"So you are all feeling well", Martha said as her and the artist made their way up the wooden stairs.

"Yeah, but Bren feels exhausted, and Cam says the rage could have been something to do with the rabies", Angela said as they reached the top.

"I'd guess that too", Martha laughed.

* * *

The Jeffersonian library, or what used to be the main museum entrance hall, was once a sparkling glamorous room. A room which would capture the hearts and imaginations of the public who would walk in there every day, but now it reminded the inhabitants of the devastation it was found in the first week of the Master's reign. The stench of rotting corpses filled the noses, and even the ones who dealt with death daily felt sick. Blood went up the walls, and some spots could still be seen in the upper parts of the room where nobody could reach. Even today, the squint squad will still trying to ID all the victims of this massacre.

Martha and Angela entered to find all the women and the gaggle of girls from the school sorting through the piles on piles of books. Angela had told Martha that most of the books had either been found when the scavenging teams went out every so often, or were donated by the refugees when they arrived. There was a pile of books by Temperance, and they all seemed to be of the same one. Caroline looked upwards as the two women entered through the double doors on the balcony above them.

"Cherie, I hope you enjoy reading 'cause there is a lot to do", she shouted up, directing this comment at Martha.

The others looked up, and smiles went across all their faces as the two women made their ways down the marble staircase. There were books everywhere, put down and pilled high wherever there was space. Some went up the stairs, making like another hand rail out of books. Some were old, and some were in great condition. As Martha made her way down, and got closer to the others, she could see that the sorting had already begun. In one corner, were a load of children's books, and whom some may call teenage fiction. In another area, were what Martha recognised as celebrity autobiographies, and in another, over by Dr. Brennan were a load of crime novels.

Martha made her way over to the adults, and Temperance stepped up, if not very slowly, and got ready to give Martha a hug. Martha hurried over to the woman, and hugged her before exhaustion took over. "That was some excellent acting Dr. Brennan", Martha complimented the woman.

"Thank you. Did you enjoy the show?", she asked as she sat back down.

Martha knelt down to be at her eye level and so she could start helping as soon as she could. "Yes, you were all so believable. Although, my optimism made Oliver a bit confused", she smiled as a pile of books was handed to her by Daisy.

"Yes I bet he was. How is he doing anyway?", Cam asked as she added another book to the large pile of the same said book next to Dr. Brennan.

Martha remembered what Oliver had told her about his son. She wasn't going to break this man's trust, so she told them how he was the rest of the time. "He was fine. He really liked the enthusiasm you showed Dr. Brennan, but I told him it was just the rabies at work", the girls laughed at this comment.

"That reminds me, Dr. B, your next round is in half an hour so we will give it to you during lunch if you do not mind", Cam said as Angela passed her a book to give to Martha to put in the pile next to her.

"That's okay. Booth said he was planning on making cheese sandwiches today", Temperance said as she flicked through a book.

The teenagers must have overheard the cheese, as there was a loud groan from behind the massive pile of the same book. "What's up with them?", Martha asked, cheese was one of her favourite things, but she hadn't seen much of it in months.

"You'll find out soon", Daisy told her.

**AN: Sorry it has taken me forever to update. There are many reasons behind it. First, I have had writers block. Second, my mother's computer decided it hates me and will not let me upload any documents. Thirdly, I have been really busy with an English speech which I should be learning for tomorrow. I'll tell you if I fail or not. As always please review.**


End file.
